Star Wars: Return of the Jedi - The Loud House Edition
by Matthiamore
Summary: In the final chapter of the Loud House saga, Lincoln Loudwalker must rescue Bobby Soltiago before joining the Rebel Alliance to make their final stand against the Empire. Meanwhile, Darth Lola and Empress Lucy intend to turn Lincoln over to the dark side while Lincoln is determined to save Lola's Jedi spirit. It all ends in an ultimate showdown for the fate of the galaxy.
1. Prologue

**After taking a long break, I'm back to writing more. So, here is the final epic chapter in the Loud House version of the original Star Wars trilogy. Once again based off of Family Guy's version and also including more characters. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Star Wars or The Loud House.**

(_The Louds were once again all watching TV at night when the power suddenly shut down again._)

Everyone: (_startled_) Gah!

Lola: (_groans_) Oh, no! Not again!

Lynn Sr: (_looking out the window_) Alright, someone's got to persuade the town to get that electrical grid worked on!

Lisa: I could solve this complication if you'd let me.

Rita: Just leave it to the professionals, Lisa.

Lynn: What're we supposed to do now?

Luna: I bet Linc's got another story for us.

Lana: Yeah! That last story of Star Wars was left off with a lot of loose ends.

Lori: Yeah, like one of the main character's fate just literally hanging up in the air.

Leni: Lincoln, is there another Star Wars story you can tell us?

Luan: One that finally has a character I'd really like?

Lincoln: (_smiles_) Indeed, there is. One last continuation that wraps everything up and brings a proper conclusion to a perfect trilogy.

Lucy: If it's the last one, I hope the Empress has a big role.

(_Everyone gathers around Lincoln with anticipation._)

Lincoln: Trust me, this last episode may not be considered as good as the first two, but it's still worthwhile. Let's get to it…


	2. Chapter 1: Palace of Criminals

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Star Wars or The Loud House.**

_A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far, away…_

(_The words "Loud House" in the form of the Star Wars logo appear over a vast sea of stars as the Star Wars theme song plays. The title fades off into the distance and an introduction summary slowly crawls up._)

**Episode VI: Return of the Jedi**

_Lincoln Loudwalker and his friends have returned to his home planet, Tatooine, in an attempt to rescue Bobby Soltiago, still frozen in carbonite, from the vile gangster Huggins the Hutt._

_Of course, once that's over with, there's still the Empire to deal with. They happen to have been constructing a new armored space station even more powerful than the first dreaded Death Star._

_Not to mention, there's Darth Lola who is still determined to turn Lincoln over to the dark side while Lincoln himself knows he'll have to face her once again. Oh, what will happen when the final conflict commences? Let's just find out…_

**Chapter 1: Palace of Criminals**

(_Above the forest moon of Endor, the second Death Star stays in place. Its equator has been built all around and its superlaser eye has been installed but it remains unfinished. The incomplete section reveals its metallic skeleton above and below the equator on one side_.)

(_Several Imperial Star Destroyers patrol the surrounding area of space. One moves slowly towards the massive station. An Imperial transport shuttle comes out of the docking bay from under the ship and flies to the Death Star with two TIE fighters escorting it. In the shuttle's cockpit, the pilots make contact with the station._)

Pilot: Command station, this is ST 321. Code Clearance Blue. We're starting our approach. Deactivate the security shield.

Controller: (_through radio_) Stand by, shield deactivated. You are clear to proceed.

(_In a control room in the Death Star, Several operators work on control panels. An officer views a screen and sees the shuttle approaching_.)

Officer: Inform the commanders that Lady Lola's shuttle has arrived.

Controller: Yes, sir.

Officer: Also, we're missing a bunch of snow shovels from the storeroom. Does anyone know anything about that?

(_The controllers, wearing the shovels on their heads, turn to him_.)

Controller #1: Uh... Snow shovels?

Controller #2: No. Haven't seen any. No. Haven't heard about it.

Controller #3: No idea. No.

(_The shuttle flies into the equator and passes numerous construction workers at work. It enters a large hangar and sets down. A squad of stormtroopers and a few more officers stand at attention on either side of the shuttle creating a path. Hank and Hawk, in grey commander uniforms, enter the hangar and walk up to the shuttle, looking very nervous._)

Hank: You better not mess up in front of the boss lady!

Hawk: You're the one who's gonna mess up!

(_Before they start fighting, the shuttle's boarding ramp opens and they stop taking and stand still. A number of people with luggage walk down the ramp chattering amongst themselves. When they clear out, the Sith Lord, Darth Lola exits the shuttle_.)

Lola: (_irritated_) Good gravy! That was absolutely dreadful! I mean, we live in a galaxy far, far away, and we still have to change in Atlanta! What the heck!?

(_She shakes her head and approaches the commanders who are still nervous_.)

Hank: Hey, boss… this is an unexpected pleasure. We're honored by your presence.

Hawk: You got any bags we can take for you?

Lola: (_sternly_) Dispense the pleasantries. I'm here to put you lazy bums back on schedule.

Hank: We assure you, boss, our men are working as fast as they can.

Hawk: Yeah, this station will be operational before too long. It won't be like last time.

Hank: Yeah, remember when those Rebel losers flew down a trench and shot through a hole to blow up the Death Star?

Lola: Yeah?

Hank: Well, now there's no trench.

Lola: Well, that's good. Is there a hole?

Hank: Uhhh… yeah. There is. And it's even bigger than the last one.

Lola: What? Why is there a hole again?

Hawk: This place isn't finished, yet. There's too much stuff to do.

Hank: But it's not that bad. This time, instead of shooting something through the hole, you'd have to fly a ship through it, go through some long tunnels, and reach the main power generator to blow up the station.

Hawk: Yeah, and the shield has to go down to even get close to the station. Those Rebels won't get us this time!

Lola: Well, that does sound good. But you idiots are still working too slow. Empress Lucy does not share your optimistic appraisal of the situation.

Hank: But she asks the impossible. We need more men.

Lola: Well then, perhaps you can tell her when she arrives.

Hawk: (_aghast_) Th… The Empress?

Hank: (_aghast_) Sh-She's coming here?

Lola: Yeah, she loves this place. I was there when she came up with the idea for the Death Star.

(_Flashback to Lola and Lucy in the Mos Eisley cantina. They sit at the bar with drinks. Lucy, wearing a black robe and hood, draws something on a piece of paper_.)

Lucy: (_deadpan_) Hey, Darth?

Lola: Yeah? What?

Lucy: (_showing her the drawing_) That. That's what.

(_Lola sees the drawing is just a circle_.)

Lola: What? It's a circle. It's a good circle, I'll give you that.

Lucy: No. Not circle. Space station.

Lola: What? Really?

Lucy: Yep.

Lola: No way!

Lucy: It is. Big time.

(_Back to present._)

Lola: But seriously, she wants to oversee the station's completion and she is most displeased with your apparent lack of progress.

Hank: Well… we're gonna have to double our efforts.

Hawk: Yeah… work 'til we drop!

Lola: I hope so for you morons's sake. The Empress is not as forgiving as I am.

(_Lola walks away to the exit of the hangar. Hank and Hawk turn to each other with frustration_.)

Hank: It's bad enough to mess up in front of the boss lady. So you better not mess up in front of the big boss lady!

Hawk: You're the one who's gonna mess up if you're not careful!

(_As she walks away, Lola sighs in annoyance holds her hands up behind her. Hank and Hawk's heads are knocked together and they fall to the floor groaning in pain. Lola continues to walk out the door._)

* * *

(_On the desert planet of Tatooine, the droids Leni-3PO and Lisa-D2 move along a long dirt path towards a large, ominous structure up on a cliffside_.)

Leni: Oh, I'm like, so worried! Ronnie Anne and Clyde never came back from this awful place.

Lisa: All they had to do was infiltrate this dastardly territory. We were then scheduled to rendezvous with them here. It's all going according to plan.

Leni: Don't be so sure. If you knew half the things I've heard about Huggins the Hutt, you'd totally short-circuit.

Lisa: (_sighs_) We are only required to deliver him the message and everything else will just roll in motion.

(_They get up the hill and approach the massive metal gate to the palace_.)

Leni: So, is this the right place? I better knock, I suppose.

(_She taps the door with her gold metal hand. Nothing happens_.)

Leni: (_confused_) Hmmm… no one's home. Let's go.

(Suddenly, a small hatch in the middle of the door opens and a mechanical arm with a large electronic eyeball pops out.)

Leni: (_startled_) Oh! Goodness gracious me!

(_The eyeball speaks in a strange language. Lisa steps forward_.)

Lisa: I am Lisa-D2 and this is Leni-3PO. We come to deliver a message of great importance to His Excellency, Huggins the Hutt.

(_The eyeball speaks some more and goes back into the door. The hatch slams shut and nothing else happens_.)

Leni: Okay, I don't think they're going to let us in. We better go.

Lisa: Just wait.

(_Leni turns to leave as the gate slowly starts to rise with a loud metallic screech. Inside is a big, dark hallway with torches along the walls. Lisa begins rolling in and Leni reluctantly follows her._)

Leni: Lisa, wait! Oh, dear. I really don't think we should rush into all this. Lisa, wait for me!

(_The gate slams shut behind them. They are immediately greeted by two big, green, pig-like armored sentries called "gamorrean guards" wielding axes. They approach the droids grunting unpleasantly._)

Leni: (_nervous_) Oh, my… Lisa, just deliver Master Lincoln's message and get us out of here!

(_Another figure walks out of the darkness. He appears in the dim light from the torches on the walls. The figure is Coach Pacowski with pale skin and long tentacles coming out of his head._)

Pacowski: Alright, stand back, guards. These guests were given permission to enter. (_to Leni and Lisa_) Can I help you?

Lisa: We are merely on a simple assignment to present a message and a gift to your master, Hugging the Hutt.

Leni: Yeah, just a message and a gift. (_to Lisa, confused_) Wait, what gift?

Lisa: Shhh!

Pacowski: Master Huggins is very busy at the moment. Just leave the message and gift with me and I'll see that he receives them.

Lisa: I'm afraid we must give them to Huggins himself. It's just our instructions.

Leni: I'm terribly sorry. I'm afraid she's ever so stubborn about this sort of things.

Pacowski: Follow me.

(_He walks down the dark hallway with droids right behind him. The guards return to their positions by the gate_.)

Leni: Oh, I have a bad feeling about this.

Lisa: Of course you do. As usual, just allow me to handle everything.

(_In the throne room, deep in the palace, Huggins the Hutt sits on a platform on one side of the room. He is a creature with a human-like head with a mustache and a big, dark-green slug-like body. Several mean-looking humans and aliens armed with weapons surround the room. The ones who weren't armed were servants. Pacowski enters the room with Leni and Lisa. He walks up to Huggins while the droids look around_.)

Leni: Wow, there's a lot of creatures here that are totes weird!

Lisa: They even added more for the special edition.

(_A live-action sock puppet comes out of nowhere_.)

Sock Puppet: Hey, what are you guys doing here? Rah! Rah! Rah! Rah!

(_The puppet goes away as Pacowski approaches Huggins_.)

Pacowski: Hey, boss. These two just showed up saying they had something to give you.

(_Leni and Lisa walk up to the platform._)

Leni: (_nervously_) G-Good morning, O Mighty Huggins…

Huggins: (_impatiently_) What is it? I'm very busy here!

(_Leni jumps back while Lisa remains calm_.)

Leni: (_whispers_) Lisa, the message.

Lisa: (_to Huggins_) Your Excellency, I bring you an urgent proposal from my master.

(_Lisa projects a hologram from her projector in front of Huggins. The hologram is of a young man with white hair and a black tunic_.)

Lincoln: Greetings, Exalted One. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lincoln Loudwalker, Jedi Knight and friend to Captain Soltiago. I know that you are powerful, mighty Huggins, and that your anger with Soltiago must be equally powerful. I seek an audience with Your Slimness to bargain for Soltiago's life. With your wisdom, I'm sure that we can work out an arrangement which will be mutually beneficial and enable us to avoid any unpleasant confrontation. As a token of my goodwill, I present to you a gift: these two droids…

Leni: (_startled_) What did he say!?

Lincoln: … Both are hardworking and will serve you well.

Leni: This can't be! Does he have the right to just give us away? Lisa, you're playing the wrong message!

Lisa: Nope. This is what he said when I recorded him.

(_Lincoln's hologram disappears and Huggins just laughs_.)

Huggins: I appreciate this gift from Loudwalker. But there will be no bargain. I won't give up my favorite decoration just like that. I like Captain Soltiago where he is. Seriously, he really tries the room together.

(_Everyone looks toward wall on the side of the large room. Hanging a few feet above the ground, flat against the wall, is Bobby Soltiago, frozen in a block of carbonite, with the same unenthusiastic look on his face_.)

Leni: Oh, Lisa, look! It's Captain Soltiago. And he's still frozen in carbonite.

(_Huggins and all his thugs laugh hideously at the sight_.)

Huggins: All thanks to my top bounty hunter, Lynn Fett.

(_Lynn suddenly appears next to Huggins_.)

Lynn: Sup, losers.

(_Later, one of the gamorrean guards leads Leni and Lisa down a dark passageway of holding cells. Strange sounds come from the dark cells and a few arms or tentacles reach out through the bars_.)

Leni: What could possibly have made Master Lincoln give us away?

Lisa: What I want to know is, what is Lynn Fett doing here? All she did was deliver Captain Soltiago for a cash prize. Shouldn't she have been on her way after that?

Leni: Was it something I did? Was he not happy with my work? Oh, no!

Lisa: Relax, we won't be here for very long. Lincoln will come for us and Captain Soltiago and we'll all leave together.

Leni: How do you know that? Why does he tell you everything and not me?

Lisa: Because to forget how to do things on your own. Where would you be without me?

(_They enter a boiler room filled with steam and noisy machinery. Several broken droids are being torn apart. The two cringe at all the suffering. A tall, thin, humanlike red and grey droid approaches them. The guard grunts to the administrator droid who then turns to Leni and Lisa_.)

Administrator: Ah, good. New acquisitions. (_to Leni_) You are a protocol droid, are you not?

Leni: I am Leni-3PO and I…

Administrator: Yes or no will do.

Leni: Oh. Well, yes.

Administrator: How many languages do you speak?

Leni: Well, I'm fluent in like, over six million forms of communication, but I haven't really been…

Administrator: Alright, you'll do. We've been without an interpreter since Master Huggins got angry with our last protocol droid and had him disintegrated.

Leni: (_shocked_) Disintegrated?

Administrator: Guard, this protocol droid is just what we need. Put a restraining bolt on her and take her back to His Excellency's main audience chamber.

(_The guard grabs Leni and drags her out the room_.)

Leni: Lisa! Don't leave me! Ohhh!

Lisa: (_sighs_) I hope she'll be all right.

Administrator: As for you, I have need for you on the master's Sail Barge. You'll fit in nicely.

(_Another guard leads Lisa out of the room_.)

Lisa: (_quietly_) It's going according to plan. These imbeciles won't know what them when we take control.

(_Later, in the throne room, Huggins and his goon watch female slave dancers perform in the middle of the room as music plays. Leni stands next to Huggins looking uneasy. Lynn stands back on the side. The music and dancers then stop_.)

Huggins: (_chuckles_) Do that again!

(_One of the dancers shakes her head and tries pulling in the chain connecting her to Huggins's throne. Huggins tribes pulling her back but she resists_.)

Huggins: That's it, you're fired!

(_He disconnects the chain and before the dancer can run, Huggins pushes a button next to his seat and a trapdoor in the floor in front of him suddenly opens up and she falls through. The door shuts as the dancer lands in a cave-like room. A hideous roar is heard as a gate in the cave opens and the dancer looks frightened. Huggins and his cronies watch through a grate in the floor as Leni looks away in fear. Another roar and a scream are heard and then silent. Everyone else just laughs hysterically_.)

(_Suddenly, a laser blast is heard and they all turn to the entrance of the room. An oddly cloaked and masked bounty hunter enters the room. Next to him is Ronnie Anne with her hands bound. She gives off an annoyed expression_.)

Boushh: Hey, everyone. I'm Boushh and I've come for the bounty on this Wookiee girl.

Leni: Oh, no! They got you too, Ronnie Anne!

Ronnie Anne: Leni, just stay calm and stay put.

Huggins: (_grins_) At last, we have the mighty Ronnie Anne. (_to Leni_) Well? Speak for me, you slacker!

Leni: (_nervous_) Oh, yes. Of course. (_to Boushh_) The almighty Huggins bids you welcome and will gladly pay you twenty-five thousand credits for your prisoner.

Boushh: No way. I want fifty thousand.

Leni: (_to Huggins_) Oh, actually, he wants fifty thousand. No less.

Huggins: (_upset_) What!?

(_He knocks Leni off the platform and starts ranting. Leni struggles to get back up and turns to Boushh again_.)

Leni: Uhh… the mighty Huggins asks why he must pay the bounty hunter fifty thousand.

(_Boushh holds up a small silver ball and turns it on. Leni sees it and panics._)

Leni: Because he's holding a thermal detonator! Oh, no!

(_Everyone panics and backs away. Lynn draws her assault rifle at him. Ronnie Anne just stands next to Boushh smirking_.)

Ronnie Anne: That's right, idiots. I'm worth a lot more than I look. But do I really look like I'm worth getting blown up over?

Boushh: Quiet, you!

(_Huggins just stares at the glowing ball in the bounty hunter's hand and begins to laugh_.)

Huggins: This bounty hunter is my kind of scum. Fearless and inventive. How 'bout I offer thirty-five thousand?

Leni: Umm… Huggins offers the sum of thirty-five. And I suggest you take it.

(_Everyone watches with anticipation as Boushh continues to hold the bomb. Then he switches it off._)

Boushh: Okay, sure.

Leni: (_relieved_) He agrees!

(_The crowd of criminals proceed to party as guards take Ronnie Anne away to the palace's dungeon. What no one noticed, however, is that Ronnie Anne and Boushh looked at each other and silently nodded their heads before they were separated. Boushh then walks off out of the room and passes a skiff guard wearing a helmet with a face mask. He nods to the guard who nods back as he passes. The guard slightly lowers his mask and reveals himself to be Clyde McBrissian. He watches Ronnie Anne leave the area with the guards and Boushh leave the room through a different door. The inhabitants of the palace continue to party until the sun goes down_.)


	3. Chapter 2: Free From the Carbonite

**Sorry for the delays. I've got other summer stuff going on. Just please be patient with me and I'll have the new chapters up when I can. Anyway, time to bring back an old friend.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Star Wars or The Loud House.**

**Chapter 2: Free From the Carbonite**

(_Late at night, the throne room is silent and deserted. A shadowy figure moves stealthily along the side of the room towards the back. It approaches the spot on the wall where the frozen Bobby hangs. A small spotlight shines on him. The figure steps into the light and is revealed to be Boushh_.)

(_He steps up to the wall and observes Bobby for a second. Then he turns to the controls on the side of the carbonite case. He activates a switch the case slides down off the wall to the floor. He quickly looks behind him to make sure no one's around. Then he hits the control labeled "unfreeze". A small sound is heard from the case as Bobby's enclosed body slowly turns red and the carbon shell around him begins to melt away. Boushh waits patiently as the metallic coat around Bobby disappears and he falls out of the case and onto the floor. Boushh leans down next to him and hears him breathing slightly. Bobby then sits looking nauseous_.)

Boushh: Just relax for a moment. You're free of the carbonite.

Bobby: Ohhh… I feel so weird… And I can't see…

Boushh: It's just hibernation sickness. Your eyesight will return in time.

Bobby: W-Where am I?

Boushh: Huggins's palace.

Bobby: (_annoyed_) Oh, right. Lynn Fett was gonna take me here after I got frozen… Wait, did you just unfreeze me? Who are you?

(_The bounty hunter lifts off his helmet, revealing to actually be Princess Lori. She smiles warmly at Bobby_.)

Lori: Someone who loves you.

Bobby: Lori? How'd you get in -

(_She cuts him off as she kisses him. Then she helps him stand up_.)

Lori: I literally gotta get you out of here.

Bobby: I'm so hungry. I feel like I haven't eaten in months…

(_Before they could move, they were suddenly startled by a hideous cackle from behind them_.)

Bobby: What's that? Oh… I know that laugh…

(_A large curtain on the other side of the room opens, revealing Huggins with Pacowski and several other cronies. They all laugh at Bobby and Lori trying to escape. Bobby nervously turns to their direction_.)

Bobby: Hey, Huggins… Look, I wanted to pay you back, but I got too sidetracked with the war between the Rebels and the Empire. Okay, it's not my fault.

Huggins: It's too late for that, Soltiago. You've been a good smuggler, but now you're Bantha fodder. You may not be on display anymore, but you're still my favorite prisoner. Take him away!

(_Two guards grab Bobby and drag him out of the room_.)

Bobby: Hey! Come on! I can still pay you! You're throwing away a fortune here! Don't be a fool!

(_As Bobby is dragged off, more guards take hold of Lori_.)

Huggins: Bring her to me.

(_The guards throw her towards him. Leni peaks out from behind Huggins and looks at Lori with sorrow_.)

Leni: Oh, no, Lori! Now you're a prisoner like me!

Lori: Relax, Leni. We're gonna be fine. (_to Huggins, disgusted_) We have powerful friends. You're literally gonna regret this…

Huggins: (_sarcastically_) Oh, I'm sure.

(_Across the room, Clyde, still in his skiff guard disguise, watched Bobby get taken away and Lori get taken under Huggins's supervision. When no one sees him, he activates a communicator on his wrist_.)

(_Down in the dungeon, the guards throw Bobby into a dark cell and shut the door. Bobby tries to stand back up and hears a familiar voice in the shadows_.)

Ronnie Anne: Bobby?

Bobby: Ronnie, is that you?

(_The copilot comes out of the darkness and hugs her best friend_.)

Ronnie Anne: Thank goodness you've been thawed out! Oh, you don't look so good.

Bobby: I can't see, pal. I got hibernation sickness. What's going on? How are you and Lori here?

Ronnie Anne: It's all part of a plan to infiltrate this nest of dishonest scumbags and get you out. Lincoln cake up with it.

Bobby: (_confused_) Lincoln? Lincoln's crazy. He can't even take care of himself, much less rescue anybody.

Ronnie Anne: Well, now it's different. He's finally become a Jedi Knight.

Bobby: Jedi Knight? What, I'm out of it for a little while and everyone gets delusions of grandeur.

Ronnie Anne: Hey. He's proved himself before. Trust me, we're all in on this plan. Leni and Lisa got here first, me and Lori arrived after, and Clyde is undercover here as a guard.

Bobby: Clyde's here? Wasn't he partly responsible for my imprisonment?

Ronnie Anne: He came around in the end. Look, you've missed a lot. Let me catch you up.

Bobby: Sure thing. But can I eat first. I'm starving like hell right now!

(_Ronnie Anne shows him a pile of garbage in the corner_.)

Ronnie Anne: Only thing they'll let us have.

Bobby: (_sighs_) I'm just lucky I'm hungry enough to swallow anything.

* * *

(_Later, the main gate of the palace opens again. Through the bright daylight shining through, a dark, cloaked figure enters. He is clad in a black robe with a hood over his head. As he calmly walks down the dark hallway, the Gamorrean guards stand in front of him with hostility. The young man simply raises his hands and the guards are pushed aside to the walls. The young man continues down the hallway until he reaches the entrance to the throne room. Pacowski appears outside the entrance and recognizes the robed young man, giving him a death glare_.)

Pacowski: (_whispering angrily_) Lincoln Loudwalker!? What're you doing here!? No one enters without proper authorization!

(_In the throne room, Huggins is asleep on his throne. Lori lies in front of him wearing a skimpy dancing girl attire. A chain runs from the collar on her neck to Huggins. She looks very offended at her current condition. She turns and sees Pacowski arguing with Lincoln. She looks slightly relieved to see him. Lincoln raises his hand again and speaks in a calm yet serious tone_.)

Lincoln: I must speak with Huggins.

(_Pacowski immediately simmers down and his voice becomes emotionless_.)

Pacowski: You must speak with Huggins.

Lincoln: You will take me to Huggins now.

Pacowski: I will take you to Huggins now.

Lincoln: You serve your master well and you will be rewarded.

Pacowski: I serve my master well and I will be rewarded.

(_They enter the room and Pacowski walks up to Huggins. Lincoln notices Lori and becomes baffled at her appearance_.)

Lincoln: Lori… Wow… What did they do to you?

Lori: (_sighs_) These creeps have a knack for objectifying women. Just get us all out of here as fast as you can.

(_Leni appears behind Huggins and sees the hooded Lincoln_.)

Leni: (_relieved_) Yay! Lincoln's come to rescue us!

(_Pacowski stands next to Huggins and speaks in his ear._)

Pacowski: Hey, uh, Master?

(_Huggins awakens with a start and sees Lincoln_.)

Pacowski: Lincoln Loudwalker, Jedi Knight, has arrived.

Huggins: (_frustrated_) I told you not to admit him.

Lincoln: I must be allowed to speak.

Pacowski: He must be allowed to speak.

(_Huggins pushes Pacowski to the floor._)

Huggins: Weak-minded fool! He's using an old Jedi mind trick.

(_Lincoln steps forward and pulls his hood down, revealing his white hair and freaked face. He stares hard at Huggins with a serious look_.)

Lincoln: You will bring Captain Soltiago and Ronnie Anne to me.

Huggins: (_laughs_) Your mind powers will not work on me, boy.

Lincoln: Nevertheless, I'm taking Captain Soltiago and his friends. You can either profit by this or be destroyed. It's your choice. But I warn you not to underestimate my powers.

(_Huggins just laughs some more. Leni sees where Lincoln is standing and starts panicking_.)

Leni: Master Lincoln, you're standing on -

Huggins: There will be no bargain, young Jedi. You think you can threaten me? You don't even have a lightsaber with you! (_chuckles evily_) I shall enjoy watching you die.

Lincoln: (_smirks_) I'm sure you will. Do your worst!

(_He reaches out and a pistol flies out of a guard's holster and into Lincoln's hand. The guard runs toward Lincoln to get the gun back. Huggins quickly raises his hand and pushes the button next to his seat. The trapdoor on the floor opens up and Lincoln and the guard fall through. Huggins and his goons start laughing and look down through the grate. Lincoln and the guard drop into the cave and get on their feet_.)

Guard: Hey! I don't belong down here! Let me back up!

(_Suddenly, there's a large rumbling sound and the gate on the other side of the cave starts to open. The guard panics while Lincoln remains calm. On the upper floor, Lori and Leni watch in horror._)

Leni: Oh, no! The Exterminator!

(_The iron gate opens completely and a thirty-foot tall, bearded fat man comes out. He sees the two and advances towards them_.)

Exterminator: (_roars_) Little pests! You shall be lunch!

(_The guard tries to climb out of the cave to no avail. The Exterminator moves in and grabs him. Lincoln moves to the side and watches as the guard is swallowed up. The monster turns and starts for Lincoln. The young Jedi picks up a large arm bone as it swipes at him. He is lifted up and brought to the monster's mouth. As it opens, Lincoln wedges the bone in it and is dropped to the floor. The Exterminator crushes the bone with his mouth and chases after Lincoln. Lincoln sees a small door beyond the gate and makes a run for it._)

(_The Exterminator lets out a howl as Lincoln runs through the gate and up to the door. He pushes a button on the controls next to it and it opens. He finds a heavy barred gate in front of him. He groans in frustration and turns around to see the monster closing in on him. Then he sees a control panel on the side of the large gate. As the Exterminator moves in under it, Lincoln picks up a big rock and hurls it at the panel. The large overhead door comes crashing down on the monster's head and pins it down. It lies dead_.)

Lincoln: And that's how it's done.

(_Everyone up above is stunned. Lori and Leni try to show their joy, but Huggins is furious and turns to his guards_.)

Huggins: Bring him back to me! Also bring Soltiago and the Wookiee girl. They will all suffer for this outrage!

(_Down in the cave, the small gate opens and the guards pull Lincoln out and drag him to the throne room. Lincoln looks annoyed instead of frightened. Back in the room, Lincoln is brought in front of Huggins. More guards arrive dragging Bobby and Ronnie Ann in_.)

Lincoln: Ronnie Anne! Bobby!

Bobby: Lincoln? Is that you?

Lincoln: Are you all right?

Bobby: Oh, doing great. Together again, huh?

Lincoln: Wouldn't miss it.

Bobby: How are we doing?

Lincoln: Oh, the same as always.

Bobby: (_chuckles_) That bad, huh? Where's Lori?

Lori: I'm right here. They made an inappropriate slave out of me.

Ronnie Anne: (_chuckles_) Good thing you're blind, Bobby. 'Cause you'd never pull yourself together if you saw her now.

Lori: (_scoffs_) Shut up, Ronnie Anne.

(_Lincoln, Bobby and Ronnie Anne are dropped to their knees in front of Huggins. Leni nervously steps forward in front of Huggins as he strokes Lori like a pet. Lori grows even more irritated. Leni starts to speak for Huggins_.)

Leni: Oh, dear. Um… His High Exaltedness, the great Huggins the Hutt, has decided that the three of you are to be terminated immediately.

Ronnie Anne: (_sarcastically_) Good, I hate long waits.

Leni: You are to be taken to the Dune Sea and cast into the pit of Carkoon, the nesting place of the all-powerful Sarlacc.

Bobby: Doesn't sound too bad.

Leni: In his belly, you will find a new definition of pain and suffering, as you are slowly digested for over a thousand years. Oh, why must I be forced to speak of such horrid things!

Bobby: Oh, on second thought, let's pass on that, huh?

Ronnie Anne: (_pulls out a cereal box_) No sweat. I'm bringing a box of All-Bran. We'll be sprayed all over the desert in a week. Right?

Lincoln: (_to Huggins, sternly_) You should have bargained, Huggins. That's the last mistake you'll ever make.

Huggins: (_laughs sarcastically_) Oh, I'm so scared! What ever will a Jedi with no lightsaber do to me!?

(_The guards then take Lincoln, Bobby and Ronnie Anne away. Leni continues looking terrified as Lori expresses some concern but knows Lincoln still has a plan. Lincoln notices Clyde in his disguise among the guards escorting them out and grows a small smile_.)


	4. Chapter 3: The Great Pit of Carkoon

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Star Wars or The Loud House.**

**Chapter 3: The Great Pit of Carkoon**

(_A large herd of Banthas move across the sandy plains of the Dune Sea. A short distance away, a huge brown sail barge with dark red sails flies over the large dunes. Two small skiff transports fly along the sides of the sail barge. Inside the hold of the barge, Huggins sits on a throne in the center of the room where all his accomplices party with music playing. Lynn Fett is among them. Lisa moves around the room with a tray connected to her neck with several drinks sitting on it. She keeps a calm and casual expression as she approaches the partiers and gives them drinks_.)

(_Huggins holds on to the chain that connects him to Lori. Lori herself stands an open window. He tugs on the chain which causes Lori to look at him with irritation. She then looked out the window again at the skiff flying alongside the sail barge. On it were several guards, Clyde in his disguise, and Lincoln, Bobby and Ronnie Anne in shackles. They just stare at the dunes in front of them as they travel_.)

Bobby: I think my eyes are getting better. Instead of a big dark blur, I see a big light blur.

Lincoln: There's nothing to see. I used to live here, you know.

Bobby: (_smirks_) You're gonna die here, you know. Convenient.

Lincoln: Just stick close to Ronnie Anne and Clyde. I'll take care of everything.

Bobby: Oh... great!

(_In the hold area, Huggins pulls on Lori's chain and she is forced away from the window and back to his side_.)

Huggins: (_grins_) Soon, you will learn to appreciate me.

Lori: (_scoffs_) I'd literally rather watch The Phantom Menace fifty times over.

Huggins: Oh, that can be arranged. The Phantom Menace is my favorite movie. That Jar Jar guy, he's one of the good ones.

Lori: (_laughs_) …You're serious?

(_Leni nervously wanders around the partiers and bumps into Lisa, causing the drinks on her tray to drop_.)

Leni: Oh, I'm terribly sor... Lisa! What are you doing here?

Lisa: I'm merely performing my assignment. Serving refreshments to these heathens.

Leni: I can see that, but this place is dangerous! They're going to execute Master Lincoln and, if we're not careful, us too!

Lisa: (_smiles_) That won't happen. Lincoln's plan is about to be carried out. We shall be extracted from this scumbag hive before you know it.

Leni: Oh, I wish I had your confidence.

(_The sail barge then starts to slow down. Lisa suddenly gets serious._)

Lisa: Excuse me, we've reached our destination. I'm going to be needed on the top deck.

(_She quickly leaves the room and Leni is grabbed by a guard and dragged back to Huggins. He gives her a microphone. The sail barge comes to a complete stop and the skiffs stop as well. The vehicles hover over a massive sand pit. Everyone looks down in the pit and sees a deep hole surrounded by numerous teeth-like spikes sticking out_.)

Ronnie Anne: So, what is this thing?

Lincoln: The Sarlacc. A huge, terrible beast that dwells underneath the sand. Huggins intends to make us its lunch.

(_From the center of the hole, the Sarlacc emerges its head with numerous tentacles around it. It has the head of Lily with slimy, tan skin and large teeth. It looks up at its visitors and smiles, licking its lips_.)

Sarlacc: Poo Poo!

Ronnie Anne: Wow. If wasn't so vicious looking, I'd actually call it cute.

(_The passengers of the sail barge look out the windows at the skiff with the prisoners. Lincoln, Bobby and Ronnie Anne are lined up at a plank hanging on the side. Huggins holds Lori close to him and pushes Leni up to the window. Leni hesitantly looks down at the skiff and speaks through the microphone. Her voice is heard on the barge's loudspeakers_.)

Leni: Victims of the almighty Sarlacc, His Excellency hopes that you will die honorably. But should any of you wish to beg for mercy, the great Huggins the Hutt will now listen to your pleas.

(_Ronnie Anne gets down on her knees and puts her hands together_.)

Ronnie Anne: (_mockingly pleading_) Oh, please don't kill us! We won't do it again, honest! We'll be good, mister! We was just fooling around, is all! (_stands up and laughs_) Just kidding! Like we'd beg for mercy from an overweight maggot like him!

Bobby: (_irritated_) Leni, you tell that slimy piece of worm-ridden filth he'll get no such pleasure from us. Right?

Lincoln: Huggins! This is your last chance. Free us or die.

(_Huggins and his goons just laughed again_.)

Huggins: No thanks, Loudwalker. I think I'll just ignore the empty threats from a defenseless Jedi such as yourself! Now, since I'm in a good mood, why don't we have you go first? Move him into position!

(_A guard holds his spear up to Lincoln and urges him to the edge of the plank. Lincoln looks down at the pit then turns to Clyde standing behind Bobby and Ronnie Anne. He gives him a silent nod and Clyde nods back. Lori and Leni look at the skiff worriedly, hoping Lincoln will take action on his plan. Bobby and Ronnie Anne stand behind him waiting to see what he does. Lincoln looks up at the top deck of the barge and sees Lisa up there looking down at him. He smiles and gives her a small salute. Lisa smiles back and a small compartment opens on the back of her head. Inside, Huggins gives the kill order_.)

Huggins: Put him in!

(_The guard behind Lincoln prepares to hit him with his spear and send him falling into the pit. Huggins's spectators start cheering. Suddenly, Lincoln jumps off the plank, spins around and grabs the plank's end. He launches himself up as Lisa shoots something out of her compartment. A small silver handle flies up in the air as Lincoln somersaults in midair and lands on his feet at the back of the skiff. He holds his hand up to the handle and pulls it down to him through the Force. He grabs it and flicks a switch on it. A long, green glowing blade comes out of the end. He holds his lightsaber in a fighting position and grins at the guards_.)

Lincoln: So, are we gonna stand here all day, or are we gonna fight?

(_The guard attacks him with his spear but Lincoln swings at him and sends him overboard into the pit where he is devoured. The other guards come at him as well but get cut down by his lightsaber. The Sarlacc continues to consume the goons that Lincoln sends down in it. Ronnie Anne pulls Bobby back away from the fight as Clyde starts fighting another guard. On the sail barge, Huggins watches and explodes with rage. The other passengers start panicking_.)

Huggins: WHAT!? HOW!?

Lori: He warned you to not literally underestimate a Jedi!

Huggins: Shut up! Get over there, you fools! Kill him!

(_Lincoln knocks another guard off the skiff and then cuts off Bobby and Ronnie Anne's shackles. Clyde continues struggling with the guard. Up on the deck, another guard mans a mounted gun and fires down at the skiff. The blast hits the center of the skiff, causing Clyde and the guard to be tossed over the edge. The guard falls in the pit while Clyde grabs a rope and hangs over the pit._)

Clyde: Whoa! Whoa! Help!

(_Lynn Fett appears on the upper deck and loads her assault rifle. She ignited her jetpack and jumps off the deck, flying down to the skiff. She lands on the small vehicle and points her rifle at Lincoln, who quickly cuts it in half. The skiff takes another hit from the gunner on the deck. Bobby and Ronnie Anne are thrown against the rail. Lincoln is knocked to the floor_.)

Bobby: Ronnie, you okay? Where is he?

(_As Lincoln gets back up, Lynn points her arm at him and shoots a cable out of her sleeve. It wraps around Lincoln's body and pins his arms to his sides. Lincoln struggles to move his hand holding his saber but manages to cut through the wire. He pulls the wire down and drags Lynn to the ground. Clyde continues to hang on the rope for dear life_.)

Clyde: (_terrified_) Bobby! Ronnie!

Bobby: Clyde!

(_The other skiff pulls up near the first one and the guards on it open fire at Lincoln. The young Jedi jumps over to the other skiff and begins hacking away at all on it. Bobby picks up a spear left by a guard and looks around for Clyde as Lynn gets up and aims her other arm at Lincoln. She lines him up with the small rocket on her wrist and prepares to fire. Ronnie Anne, while trying to help Bobby, sees her_.)

Ronnie Anne: Bobby, look out! It's Lynn Fett!

Bobby: Lynn Fett!? Where!?

(_He turns around blindly with the spear and accidentally hits Lynn's jetpack which ignites it and causes her to blast off. She screams as she flies past the skiffs and hits the side of the barge. Then her jetpack stops and she falls on the sandy ground and rolls down into the pit_.)

Lynn: Is this really all they could do with meeeeeeeee!?

(_She rolls directly onto the Sarlacc's mouth and is devoured. On the skiff, Bobby waves the spear around ready to fight Lynn while Ronnie Anne is just surprised at how easily she was defeated._)

Bobby: Where is she!?

Ronnie Anne: Uh… she fell.

Bobby: (_confused_) What?

Ronnie Anne: She fell in the pit. You accidentally hit her jetpack which sent her flying and she landed in the pit and was eaten.

Bobby: Really? Wow, that's actually really disappointing.

Ronnie Anne: Yeah, it was a very controversial scene. This installment isn't as good as the first two.

(_Back in the sail barge, Huggins continues to go ballistic over all the chaos ensuing. The party guests keep rummaging around_.)

Huggins: Kill them! Kill them all!

(_With no one stopping her, Lori gets behind Huggins on his throne and throws the chain over his and around his neck_.)

Lori: How do you like this, pervert!?

(_She violently pulls the chain and starts choking the giant slug. He tries to yell at her but can only let large gags out of his mouth. Lincoln continues to wipe out his enemies on the other skiff. Bobby and Ronnie Anne find Clyde hanging from the rope and Bobby lowers the spear down to him_.)

Bobby: Clyde, grab it!

Clyde: Lower it!

Bobby: I'm trying!

(_Lori pulls on the chain harder and Huggins struggles to breathe more. His eyes widen as he loses breath and his tail spasms. Then with a final croak, the crime lord breathes his last and makes a dead face with his tongue sticking out. Lori then tries to get free of her bondage_.)

Lori: (_sighs_) That felt good.

(_The skiff is hit by the gunner on the deck again and Bobby almost falls out. The rope Clyde is holding breaks and he falls on the side of the pit. Bobby's feet get entangled in the ropes on the skiff's railing and he dangles above Clyde_.)

Bobby: Whoa! Whoa! Grab me, Ronnie! I'm slipping!

(_Ronnie Anne desperately grabs Bobby's feet and holds him upside down. Bobby tries to lower the spear to Clyde who clutches to the side of the pit._)

Bobby: Grab it, Clyde!

(_As Lincoln finishes off the last guard on the second skiff, he sees the deck gunner shooting at his companions. He leaps from the skiff and grabs onto the side of the sail barge. A window opens up next to him and a guard looks and sees him. Lincoln quickly grabs the guard and pulls him out, sending him into the Sarlacc's mouth as well. Lincoln climbs onto the top deck and pulls out his lightsaber again. He delivers a blow at the gunner and gets him off the gun. More guards approach him and he engages them in combat. Bobby keeps reaches down to Clyde_.)

Bobby: Grab it! You almost got it!

(_Suddenly, a tentacle wraps tightly around Clyde's ankle and threatens to drag him down more. Clyde screams like a little girl._)

Bobby: Ronnie, give me the gun!

(_Ronnie Anne hands Bobby a small blaster pistol. He carefully aims it downward_.)

Bobby: Don't move, Clyde!

Clyde: No, wait! I thought you were blind!

Bobby: It's all right! I can see a lot better now! Just don't move!

(_He shoots the blaster and hits the sand near Clyde_.)

Clyde: Ahhh! Higher! A little higher!

(_Bobby adjusts his aim and shoots again. He gets a direct hit on the tentacle. It immediately releases Clyde_.)

Bobby: Ronnie, pull us up!

(_Ronnie Anne pulls on Bobby's legs with all her might and gets him back on the skiff. Bobby pulls Clyde up with the spear. On the top deck, Lincoln continues to cut down anyone who dares to challenge him. Down below, Lisa approaches Lori and extends a small spinning saw. She cuts through the chain connecting Lori to Huggins's now rotting corpse._)

Lori: Come on. We gotta get out of here.

Lisa: You want some laser hair removal while I'm at it?

Lori: No, thanks. Just get Leni and get off this thing.

(_Lori runs for the top deck as Lisa finds Leni kicking and screaming as Huggins's reptilian monkey pet picks out her mechanical eyes_.)

Leni: Ohhh! Not my eyes, you beast! This is so mean! Lisa, help!

(_Lisa sticks out an electric rod and zaps the creature, sending him off Leni and up to the ceiling. Lisa helps Leni up and takes her up to the deck. Lincoln fights off some more guards when he spots Lori by the big gun at the back of the sail barge._)

Lincoln: (_to Lori_) Get on the gun! Point it at the deck!

(_Lori gets in the gunner's seat and swivels the big turret around and points it downward. Another guard emerges and shoots a laser blast that hits Lincoln's mechanical hand. He shouts in pain for a moment and then takes out the guard. He checks his hand to make sure it still works and then heads over to Lori. On the other side of the deck, Leni wanders over to the edge with Lisa behind her_.)

Leni: Lisa, where are we going?

Lisa: Abandon ship!

(_She bumps into Leni from behind and sends her falling off the side. Then she steps off herself._)

(_Lincoln runs over to the gun and grabs a hanging rope from the mast_.)

Lincoln: Come on!

(_Lori wraps her arms around him and he kicks the big gun which fires into the deck and hits the engines of the sail barge. Lincoln swings the two of them off the barge and onto the skiff with their friends_.)

Lincoln: Let's go! And don't forget the droids.

Clyde: We're on our way!

(_The barge's engines burst into flames. Clyde drives the skiff over to where Leni and Lisa landed. Bobby, now being able to see better, gets a good look at Lori's slave outfit._)

Bobby: (_mesmerized_) Lori… you… wow…

(_Lori rolls her eyes and slaps him out of his trance_.)

Lori: Yeah, yeah. Let's just go so I can get out of this inappropriate piece.

(_Leni's legs stick up straight from the sand. Lisa's periscope sticks out next to her. The skiff floats above them and lowers two electromagnets down to pull them up. When they're on board, the skiff flies away from the sail barge as it erupts in a chain of explosions. The group rides off into the desert leaving the pit of Carkoon and the ruins of Huggins's criminal organization behind them_.)


	5. Chapter 4: Arrival of the Empress

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Star Wars or The Loud House.**

**Chapter 4: Arrival of the Empress**

(_The Millenium Falcon and an X-wing fighter fly into space away from Tatooine. The Falcon flies off in one direction while the X-wing flies off in the opposite. In the X-wing's cockpit, Lincoln sits at the controls with Lisa in the socket behind him. Lincoln speaks through his comlink._)

Lincoln: I'll meet you back at the fleet.

Lori: (_over comlink_) Hurry. The Alliance should literally be assembled by now.

Lincoln: I will.

Bobby: (_over comlink_) Hey, Linc, thanks for comin' after me. Now I owe you one.

Lincoln: Don't mention it.

(_He switches the comlink off. Lisa looks around curiously_.)

Lisa: This route looks familiar. We're going to the Dagobah system, aren't we?

Lincoln: That's right, Lisa. I've got a promise to keep to an old friend. And I promise you that I've gotten better at landing.

* * *

(_At the second Death Star, an Imperial shuttle arrives in the main docking bay. Hundreds of stormtroopers stand in tight formation on either side of the shuttle, making a pathway. A lone stormtrooper runs up the path towards the shuttle_.)

Stormtrooper: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!

(_He stops and stands with the other troopers on the side of the path. Darth Lola calmly walks up the path with Hank and Hawk Behind her who walk up nervously. They come to a stop in front of the shuttle as the boarding ramp opens. A few royal guards in red uniforms and wielding spears come down the ramp and stand at attention on the sides of the ramp. Lola kneels down in front of the ramp and looks over her shoulder. She sees Hank and Hawk just standing there trembling. She waves her hands slightly and the two commanders are forced down on one knee. Then a dark cloaked figure slowly walks down the ramp. Empress Lucy stops in front of Lola and looks down at her._)

Lucy: (_deadpan_) Rise my friend.

(_Lola stands up and faces her master. She looks over her shoulder and sees Hank and Hawk still kneeling and shaking. She waves her hands again and they quickly stand up_.)

Lola: These two buffoons will gladly carry your luggage, Master.

(_Lucy holds up her hand and a large amount of bags floats out of the shuttle. They hover over Hank and Hawk and drop on them. They struggle to lift them up as Lola and Lucy walk past them. The two Sith Lords walk side by side down the pathway, past the stormtroopers, with the commanders following them with the luggage._)

Lola: The Death Star will be completed on schedule. However, your room won't be ready until 4:00. Sorry about that. Feel free to use our business center and enjoy the pool.

Lucy: You have done well, Lady Lola. Soon, the Rebels will know the full power of our Empire. And now, I sense you wish to continue your search for young Loudwalker.

Lola: Yes, Master. I was too easy on him last time.

Lucy: Patience, my friend. In time he will seek you out. And when he does, you must bring him before me. He has grown strong. Only together can we turn him to the dark side of the Force.

Lola: As you wish.

Lucy: (_smiles_) Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen.

* * *

(_On the swamp planet, Dagobah, Lisa patrols the area around Lincoln's X-wing, which is standing neatly on the swampy ground. Lisa is relieved that they could land on the planet properly. She turns away from the ship and looks at a small cottage on the other side of the clearing. A small, dim light comes from the window. Inside the little house, Jedi Master Lana stands by the fireplace, deep in thought, then turns towards Lincoln on the other side of the room_.)

Lana: You look at me so strangely. Do I appear old in your young eyes?

Lincoln: (_woeful_) No… of course not.

Lana: (_smiles_) Well, I am. The Force has helped me appear as a young girl, but you should be able to sense when someone is nine hundred years old! I've become sick and weak. Soon, I must rest. Sleep forever, I will. I have certainly earned it.

(_She slowly lays herself down on her small bed. Lincoln sits next to the bed._)

Lincoln: Master Lana, you can't die.

Lana: (_weakly_) At some point in our lives, we all don't feel so hot. I am strong with the Force… but not that strong. My time is upon me. I've done my part in this life. That is the way of the Force.

Lincoln: But I've come back to complete the training. Just like I promised.

Lana: Oh, don't worry, Lincoln. You're done. You've got all you needed to learn.

Lincoln: So, I'm a Jedi now?

Lana: No, not yet. You've still got to face Lola. Then you'll be a Jedi. You must confront her and destroy the threat of the Sith.

(_Lincoln sits in thought silently. Then he takes a deep breath and turns to Lana again_.)

Lincoln: Master Lana… is Darth Lola my sister?

Lana: (_sighs_) Yes, she is.

(_Lincoln gets full of agony. Lana looks at him wearily_.)

Lana: First heard it from her, didn't you?

Lincoln: (_sadly_) Yes.

Lana: Very unfortunate, isn't it…

Lincoln: That I know the truth?

Lana: That you rushed to face her. That your training was incomplete. You were not ready for the burden.

Lincoln: Well, I'm sorry.

Lana: Just remember, a Jedi's strength flows through the Force. But beware of anger, fear, aggression. They lead to the dark side. Once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny. (_coughs_) Lincoln…

Lincoln: Yeah?

Lana: Do not… underestimate the power of the Empress… or you will suffer your sister's fate… Lincoln…

Lincoln: Uh huh?

Lana: When I am gone… the last of the Jedi you will be… (_coughs_) Lincoln…

Lincoln: Right here.

Lana: The Force runs strong in your family… Lincoln…

Lincoln: Four inches away.

Lana: Pass on… what you have learned… Lincoln…

Lincoln: What's up?

Lana: Don't turn to the dark side… Lincoln…

Lincoln: Haven't gone anywhere.

Lana: There… is… another… Loud… walker… Okay, I'm done.

(_She closes her eyes and breathes her last. Lincoln stares at her in sadness. Then Lana's body disappears into thin air as she had become with the Force_.)

(_Lincoln heads back outside to his ship. As he and Lisa prepare to leave, he looks back at Lana's house and sees the light go out. He sighs and shakes his head_.)

Lincoln: I can't do it, Lisa. I can't go on alone.

(_A familiar voice comes from the woods_.)

Voice: Lana will always be with you, little dude.

Lincoln: Luna…

(_They look up and see the spirit form of Luna Kenobi coming out of the trees_.)

Lisa: (_frightened_) A g-g-g… A g-g-g-ghost!

(_Lisa scurrys away. Lincoln ignores her as Luna approaches him_.)

Lincoln: Why didn't you tell me? You told me Lola betrayed and murdered my sister.

Luna: Sorry, Linc. I just didn't think you were ready to bear the burden. But I was right. Your sister was seduced by the dark side of the Force. She ceased to be Lola Loudwalker and became Darth Lola. When that happened, the good girl who was your sister was destroyed. So what I have told you was true... from a certain point of view.

Lincoln: (_confused_) A certain point of view?

(_Luna sits down on a log. Lincoln sits next to her_.)

Luna: Lincoln, you're going to find that many of the truths we cling to depend greatly on our own point of view. Lola was a good friend. When I first met her, she was already a good pilot. But I was amazed with how strongly the Force was with her. I took it upon myself to train her as a Jedi. I thought I could instruct him just as well as Lana. (_sadly_) I was wrong.

Lincoln: (_hopeful_) There is still good in her.

Luna: I'm afraid I don't share your optimism, dude. She is more machine now than man. Twisted and evil. An evil woman. You can't escape your destiny. You must face Lola again.

Lincoln: I can't do it, Luna. I can't kill my own sister.

Luna: Then the Empress has already won. You were our only hope.

Lincoln: (_curious_) Lana spoke of another.

Luna: The other she spoke of is your other sister.

Lincoln: Other sister? What other sister? How many do I have?

Luna: To protect you both from the Empress, you were hidden from Lola when she turned to the dark side. The Empress knew, as I did, that if Lola had any siblings that we're strong with the Force, they'd be a threat. That is why your good sister remains safely anonymous.

(_Lincoln thinks deeply as Luna speaks. He searches his feelings until he comes to a great realization_.)

Lincoln: (_intrigued_) Lori! Lori's my sister!

Luna: Your insight serves you well. But just bury your feelings deep down, Lincoln. They do you credit, but they could be made to serve the Empress.

(_Lincoln ponders for a moment before nodding his head understandably_.)

Luna: (_smirks_) Funny you should ask that. You see, being one with the Force allows you to do many things you wouldn't be able to do when you were still alive. One such thing is being able to see alternate universes where a different version of you exists. I saw one where not only Lori and Lola are your sisters, but also myself, Lana, Lisa, Leni, a girl named Luan, another girl named Lily, and even Lynn Fett and Empress Lucy. We all live together in a house and we act as a real wild bunch.

Lincoln: (_weirded out_) Okay… I don't think I'm quite ready to know about "being one with the Force" just yet. (_chuckles nervously_) Thanks anyway, Luna.

**I tell ya, it's kinda funny seeing Lola and Lucy act as such evil warlords as they are actually very nice and adorable in the show. It's difficult to take them seriously in these roles.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Rebel Fleet

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Star Wars or The Loud House.**

**Chapter 5: The Rebel Fleet**

(_In the far reaches of space, the vast fleet of Rebel ships flies in formation. Small starfighters and large battlecruisers surround one of the largest ships in the fleet. On that ship, hundreds of Rebel commanders, leaders, engineers and pilots are assembled in the war room, standing around and talking to each other. Among them are Girl Jordan, Stella, Liam, Zach, Rusty, Penelope, Nikki, Casey, Sameer, Sid, Fiona, Jackie, Mandee, Miguel, Carol, Becky, Joey, Chaz and Benny and many others. Bobby, Ronnie Anne, Lori and Leni see Clyde approach them wearing a new insignia on his uniform_.)

Bobby: (_amused_) Well, look at you, a general, huh?

Ronnie Anne: (_amused_) You haven't even been in the Alliance for that long.

Clyde: (_shrugs_) Well, someone must have told them about my little maneuver at the battle of Taanab.

Bobby: (_sarcastic_) Well, don't look at me, pal. I just said you were a fair pilot. I  
didn't know they were lookin' for somebody to lead this crazy attack.

Clyde: (_smiling_) I'm surprised they didn't ask you to do it.

Bobby: Well, who says they didn't. But I ain't crazy. You're the respectable one, remember?

(_A ringing sound is heard and everyone takes a seat along the sides of the room. Mrs. Johnson, in a white Rebel leader uniform, steps up to the hologram monitor in the center of the room with Pop Pop and Mr. Grouse behind her._)

Mrs. Johnson: Thank you all for coming. We will now discuss our new battle plans on the second Death Star. The Empress has made a critical error and the time for our attack has come.

(_A large hologram of the Endor moon appears. The Death Star appears off to the side of it._)

Mrs. Johnson: This data pinpoints the exact location of the new battle station. We know that its weapon systems are not yet operational. With the Imperial Fleet spread throughout the galaxy in a vain effort to fight us, the station is relatively unprotected. But most important of all, we've learned that the Empress herself is personally overseeing the final stages of the construction.

(_A Rebel trooper whispers to another next to him_.)

Trooper #1: Hey, you know what I find hilarious? Bothans.

Mrs. Johnson: Many Bothans died to bring us this information.

Trooper #2: (_cringes_) Ooh!

Mrs. Johnson: Admiral Luan, if you please.

(_Luan steps up in front of everyone. She has salmon colored, fish-like skin and wears a white admiral's uniform_.)

Luan: Hey, everybody! I'm finally here! Bet you didn't think I'd be a fish alien, but hey, any "fin" is possible, just don't "trout" yourself!

(_She laughs as everyone else just groans in annoyance_.)

Luan: But, in all seriousness, you can see here the Death Star is orbiting the forest moon of Endor. Although its weapon systems are not yet operational, the station does have a strong defense mechanism. It's protected by an energy shield generated from the forest moon. The shield must be deactivated if any attack is to be attempted. Once the shield is down, our cruisers will create a perimeter, while the fighters fly into the superstructure and blow up the main reactor.

(_The hologram disappears_.)

Ronnie Anne: So, it's a different plan than last time? Instead of shooting something through a hole that goes down to the main reactor, we gotta actually fly through a bigger hole and hit the main reactor up close?

Luan: That is correct. General McBrissian has volunteered to lead the fighter attack while I command the cruisers.

Bobby: (_to Clyde_) Good luck. You're gonna need it.

(_Clyde smiles and nods back_.)

Luan: General Pop Pop, you're up.

(_Pop Pop walks up to the center stage_.)

Pop Pop: We've stolen a small Imperial shuttle. Disguised as a cargo ship and using a secret Imperial code, a strike team will land on the moon and knock out the shield generator.

Leni: Oh, my, that sounds really dangerous.

Lori: I wonder who they found to pull that off.

Pop Pop: General Soltiago, is your strike team assembled?

(_Everyone looks at Bobby, surprised and with admiration_.)

Bobby: (_sheepishly_) Uh, my team's ready. I just don't have a command crew for the shuttle.

Ronnie Anne: How come you didn't have me volunteer?

Bobby: Well, it's gonna be rough, pal. I didn't want to speak for you.

Ronnie Anne: (_smirks_) You know I'm game when you are, bro!

Bobby: (_chuckles_) That's one.

Lori: (_smiles_) General, you can literally count me in.

Voice: I'm with you, too!

(_They turn to the direction of the voice and see Lincoln and Lisa walking into the room. Lori embraces him warmly, then senses something wrong and looks at him with concern_.)

Lori: What is it?

Lincoln: Ask me again sometime.

(_Bobby, Ronnie Anne and Clyde walk up to Lincoln as the meeting is dismissed_.)

Lincoln: Hey, guys.

Lisa: (_eager_) This stealth mission will be exceptionally exciting.

Leni: (_uneasy_) "Exciting" is hardly the word I would use.

Lori: What is it that has to wait, Linky?

Lincoln: (_giggles_) I know something about you!

Lori: Well, come on! Tell me!

Lincoln: Nope! Not yet!

Lori: Well, at least tell me something about somebody!

Lincoln: Okay. Bobby runs an online employment website on the side.

(_Cuts to a commercial where Bobby appears and speaks to the audience._)

Bobby: Economy got you down? Stressed out? Worried about your future? Sounds like you need a "Bob job". I'm Bobby Soltiago, and I have jobs for everyone. Come by and apply for your Bob job, and I'll get you off and running. Other websites jerk you around and don't finish what they start. But with , we'll have you shooting for the stars! But keep it down, my neighbors don't know what's going on in here.

(_Later in the main hangar of the cruiser, several pilots and engineers prepare the fighters that rest in the vast docking bay. The Millennium Falcon sits near the stolen Imperial shuttle. A squad of Rebel troopers enter the shuttle with Lincoln, Lori, Ronnie Anne, Leni and Lisa following behind them. Bobby and Clyde walk up in between the two ships_.)

Bobby: Look, I'm serious. I want you to take her. You'll need all the help you can get. She's the fastest ship in the fleet.

Clyde: (_chuckles_) Alright, old buddy. I'll take her. And I take good care of her. I know what she means to you.

Bobby: Yeah, just make sure you don't get a scratch on her. That ship's helped me score a bunch of times.

* * *

(_Cuts to an open car with pretty girls driving on a city street and stopping at an intersection. The Millennium Falcon pulls up next to them, running over parked cars along the side of the road. The cockpit's window rolls down and Bobby smirks at the girls_.)

Bobby: Hey, hey, hey, girls! Anyone want to make the Kessel Run?

Girl: That'd be cool, but we only got twelve parsecs.

Bobby: (_chuckles_) Hop in.

* * *

(_Cuts back to the docking bay_.)

Clyde: I promise. Not a scratch. Now, get going you pirate.

(_The two hug each other for a moment_.)

Clyde: Good luck.

Bobby: You, too.

(_They separate and head to their ships. Bobby enters the cockpit of the shuttle where Lincoln works on a back panel, Lori and droids sit in the passenger seats, and Ronnie Anne sits in the copilot seat trying to figure out the controls. Bobby sits in the pilot seat next to her_.)

Bobby: You got her warmed?

Lincoln: Yeah, she's comin' up.

Ronnie Anne: (_groans_) This stuff is hard to figure out.

Bobby: Well, Nie Nie, I don't think the Empire had Wookiee trained pilots in mind when they designed her.

(_Bobby then looks out the cockpit window at the Falcon and gets lost in thought. Lori comes up next to him and nudges him gently_.)

Lori: Hey, you awake?

Bobby: (_sadly_) Yeah, I just got a funny feeling. Like I'm not gonna see her again.

Lori: The Falcon?

Bobby: No, Elizabeth Hurley. I just... I just think she's done.

Lori: (_smiles_) Come on, General, let's move.

(_Bobby focuses on the controls._)

Bobby: Alright, Ronnie, let's see what this piece of junk can do. Ready, everybody?

Lincoln: All set.

Leni: (_worriedly_) Here we go again.

(_The shuttle lifts off the ground and leaves the hangar. It lowers its wings into flight position and flies away from the fleet._)

Bobby: Alright, hang on.

(_He pulls back on the throttle and they blast off into hyperspace_.)

* * *

(_On a high tower on the Death Star, Darth Lola enters a massive throne room on the top level. At the end of the room, up some stairs, Empress Lucy sits on a control chair in front of a large window overseeing the Imperial fleet and the moon of Endor below. Lola approaches her boss as her chair turns around to face her_.)

Lola: What is thy bidding, my Master?

Lucy: Send the fleet to the far side of Endor. There it will stay until called for.

Lola: Okay, well, we've gotten reports of a Rebel fleet massing near Sullust. It seems they're going to invade or something.

Lucy: Sigh. Weren't you going to make sure there wasn't a hole in the station this time?

Lola: (_snickers_) Yeah, like I'm gonna do that twice? You… shut up, missy! Gosh almighty! But, you know, it might be something to be concerned about.

Lucy: It is of no concern. Soon the Rebellion will be crushed and young Loudwalker will be one of us! Your work here is finished, my friend. Go out to the command ship and await my orders.

Lola: Yes, my Master.

(_Lola bows and turns and exits the throne room as Lucy turns her chair back around to the window_.)

* * *

(_Later, the shuttle with the Rebels comes out of hyperspace and approaches the Endor moon. The Death Star soon comes in view and gets bigger as they get closer. Several Imperial Star Destroyers patrol the area around the station, including the Imperial flagship, the Executor. The group in the cockpit gets nervous as they fly closer to the Super Star Destroyer_.)

Bobby: If they don't go for this, we're gonna have to get outta here pretty quick, Ronnie.

Ronnie Anne: (_serious_) They won't catch us. Besides, this time you know what to say to them. It'll go smoother than on the last Death Star.

Bobby: (_rolls his eyes_) Don't remind me.

(_The voice of a controller comes from the communicator._)

Controller: We have you on our screen. Please identify.

(_Bobby speaks through the communicator, trying to sound professional_.)

Bobby: Shuttle Tydirium requesting deactivation of the deflector shield.

Controller: Shuttle Tydirium, transmit the clearance code for shield passage.

Bobby: Transmission commencing.

(_Everyone listens to the sound of a high speed transmission going through_.)

Lori: Now we find out if that code is worth the price we paid.

Bobby: It'll work. It'll work.

(_Lincoln stares at the Executor as they get closer and senses a dark presence on it_.)

Lincoln: (_nervous_) Lola's on that ship.

Bobby: Don't get jittery, Linc. There are a lot of command ships. Keep your distance though, Ronnie, but don't look like you're trying to keep your distance.

Ronnie: (_confused_) How am I supposed to do that?

Bobby: (_annoyed_) I don't know. Fly casual.

(_The shuttle grows a pair of legs and stands upright. It puts its wings on its hips and walks along whistling. On the bridge of the Executor, Lola spots the shuttle and walks over to a control panel where the controller who contacted the shuttle sits. Observing the control panel are the commanders of the Imperial fleet, General Sue and Admiral Chandler_.)

Lola: Where is that casual-looking shuttle going?

Chandler: (_into communicator_) Shuttle Tydirium, what is your cargo and destination?

Bobby: (_through radio_) Parts and technical crew for the forest moon.

Lola: Do they have a code clearance?

Sue: It's an older code, boss, but it checks out.

(_On the control panel, a set of numbers appears. It shows on a black and white movie screen with old fashioned jazz music in the background_.)

Sue: Should we clear them?

(_Lola looks out the window at the shuttle suspiciously_.)

Lola: Wait a minute, Loudwalker's on that ship.

Chandler: You can sense him?

Lola: No, he's right there.

(_She points to the shuttle and sees Lincoln in the window. He immediately ducks down. On the shuttle, Lincoln hides below the window panicking_.)

Lincoln: I'm endangering the mission. I shouldn't have come.

Bobby: That's your imagination, kid. Come on. Let's keep a little optimism here.

(_On the Executor, Sue and Chandler wait for Lola's instruction_.)

Sue: Shall we hold them?

Lola: No. Leave them to me. I'll deal with them myself.

Chandler: As you wish, boss. (_to controller_) Carry on.

(_In the shuttle, the group waits tensely_.)

Bobby: (_anxious_) They're not goin' for it, Ronnie. Everyone they're not goin' for it! Get ready for a big getaway!

Controller: (_through radio_) Shuttle Tydirium, deactivation of the shield will commence immediately. Follow your present course.

(_Everyone breathes a sigh of relief_.)

Bobby: (_chuckles_) Well, there you go, gang! False alarm! Okay? I told you it was gonna work! No problem!

(_The shuttle flies past the fleet and Death Star and towards the green moon_.)


	7. Chapter 6: Speeder Showdown

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Star Wars or The Loud House.**

**Chapter 6: Speeder Showdown**

(_The Imperial shuttle carrying the Rebel strike team flies over the dense forest on the moon's surface. It lowers down to the ground in a clearing surrounded by tall trees_.)

Bobby: Alright, everyone, let's not leave here without any maple syrup.

(_The shuttle's passengers all exit and start moving into the forest. Bobby, Ronnie Anne, Lori, Lincoln, Leni and Lisa move ahead in front of the strike team troopers that consist of Carol, Becky and several others. They all wear green and brown camouflage outfits and most of them, including Lincoln and Lori, wear helmets. Soon, they reach a crest on a hill. Ronnie Anne looks over it and suddenly drops to the ground, signaling the rest of the group to stop. Lincoln, Bobby and Lori crouch down and take a look. The rest of the team stays a few yards back_.)

Leni: Oh, I knew it was too dangerous here.

Lisa: Shhh!

(_They look over the crest at an area not too far below. A pair of Imperial scout troopers patrol the area with their two speed bikes parked nearby_.)

Lori: Should we try to go around?

Bobby: It'll take time. This whole party'll be for nothing if they see us. Ronnie and I will take 'em. You guys stay here and keep us covered.

Leni: With what?

Bobby: Just… keep us covered.

Lincoln: Alright, just do it quietly. There might be more of them.

Bobby: (_grins_) Hey… it's me.

(_Bobby and Ronnie Anne start moving silently down the hill while Lori and Lincoln watch them carefully from behind the bushes. They reach the bottom and hide behind tree trunks just a few feet from where the scouts are standing. The two pilots nod to each other and move out to ambush them. Bobby slowly steps towards one of the scouts with his blaster out until he steps on a twig, making a sound. The scout doesn't seem to hear it. Bobby steps closer until he steps on bubble wrap, making a sound. The scout doesn't seem to hear. He steps closer until he steps on a horn, making a sound. The scout still doesn't seem to hear. He steps closer until he steps on a dog's tail, causing it to yelp and run off. The scout still didn't seem to hear. He steps even closer until he steps on a radio that starts playing "Get Ready For This". This time the scout hears it and turns around_.)

Scout: Oh, I love this song! (_sees Bobby right in front of him_) Hey!

(_The scout punches Bobby and knocks him to the ground. He turns to the other_.)

Scout: Go for help! Go!

(_The second scout rushes for one of the speeder bikes. Lincoln and Lori see the ambush go awry from up the hill_.)

Lincoln: (_disappointed_) Great. Come on!

(_They run down the hill as the other scout gets on his speeder and takes off. Ronnie Anne pulls out her crossbow and shoots at the scout as he rides further away. She gets a direct hit on the back of the speeder and sends it crashing into a tree. Bobby gets back up and starts fistfighting the other scout. Lincoln and Lori get to the bottom of the hill. Lori looks off to the side and spots another pair of scouts already on speeders_.)

Lori: Over there! Two more of them!

(_The other two scouts take off on their speeders. Lori immediately gets on the remaining empty bike and fires it up_.)

Lincoln: I see them. Wait, Lori!

(_Lincoln jumps on the back of the speeder just before Lori accelerates and the two ride off into the forest after the scouts. Bobby sees them leave_.)

Bobby: Hey, wait!

(_The remaining scout grabs him from behind. Bobby flips him to the ground where Ronnie Anne dogpiles on him._)

(_Lori drives the bike as fast as she can after the two fleeing scouts. Lincoln holds onto her from behind. They had to take them out before they revealed their presence to any other Imperials._)

Lincoln: Quick! Jam their comlink. Center switch!

(_Lori activates the jamming signal and guns it. They slowly catch up to one of the speeders as they veer through the trees_.)

Lincoln: Move closer! Get along side that one!

(_He then turns his head and looks over his shoulder_.)

Lincoln: Hey, John Williams? Can you play the theme from Entertianment Tonight?

(_Behind them, John Williams and his orchestra were riding on their own speeder bikes. They stopped playing the Star Wars soundtrack and began playing the requested piece of music_.)

(_Lori manages to pull their bike up close next to one of the scouts. The steering vanes of the speeders scrap each other. When Lincoln gets the chance, he leaps from his bike to the scout's and shoves him off. The scout hits a thick tree trunk really hard and slides to the ground. Lincoln takes control of the speeder and rides along side Lori as they continue to pursue the remaining scout_.)

Lori: Let's get him!

(_The speeders pass two more Imperial scouts on stationary speeders. When they pass, the extra scouts take off after the Rebels. When in range, the two scouts from behind open fire from the laser cannons mounted on the speeders. Lori and Lincoln look over and see them close behind_.)

Lincoln: Keep on that one! I'll take these two!

(_Lori nods and accelerates after the one in front while Lincoln hits his brakes and zips past the two behind. When he gets behind, he speeds up and starts shooting at them. The two scouts change their course and ride off in a different direction than Lori and the one she's chasing. Lincoln aims and gets a good hit on one of the speeders and sends it spinning out of control. It crashes into another tree and he keeps chasing after the other one_.)

(_Lori is hot on the tail of her target. She aims her bike skyward and rides out of sight. The scout turns in confusion until Lori dives down towards him from above. She moves alongside him and tries to ram him off. The scout pulls out his handgun and Lori tries to grab it. During the struggle, the gun goes off and hits the controls on Lori's bike, sending it out of control. Lori dives off her bike as it scraps against the scout's and rams him into a big tree. Lori hits the ground and sees her enemy crash before falling unconscious_.)

(_Lincoln continues to pursue the last remaining scout. He moves up close and slams his speeder into him. The scout responds and slams back. They keep at it until a fallen tree comes in view in front of them. The scout zips under as Lincoln goes over it. He tries to crash his bike down on the scout's. As he does, the front vane on his speeder locks in with the scout's. They struggle to get loose for a bit before seeing another large tree in their path. Lincoln dives off and his bike comes loose and crashes into the tree. The scout sweeps out and comes back around. Lincoln gets up and sees him coming for him_.)

Lincoln: (_serious_) Okay, now the gloves are off!

(_He glares at the bike heading for him and pulls out his lightsaber. The scout shoots from his laser cannon and Lincoln deflects the shots. As the speeder's about to hit him, Lincoln steps back and swings at it, cutting off the front vane. The speeder spins out of control and hits another tree, going up in flames. The scout himself hits the ground and tries to stand back up_.)

Scout: Oh! Ow! My side!

(_He slowly limps a few feet before exploding. Lincoln puts his saber away_.)

Lincoln: (_smirks_) And that's how it's done!

* * *

(_Later, back where the encounter first started, Bobby, Ronnie Anne, the droids and the squad wait anxiously. Lisa sticks her radar screen out and scans the forest. She then picks up a signal_.)

Lisa: (_to Leni_) I've got something!

Leni: General Bobby, somebody's coming!

(_Bobby, Ronnie Anne and the troopers crouch down with their weapons out. Lincoln runs into the area and sits down on a rock, taking a deep breath_.)

Lincoln: It's okay, guys. It's just me.

Bobby: Lincoln! Where's Lori?

Lincoln: (_concerned_) She didn't come back yet?

Bobby: We thought she was with you.

Lincoln: We got separated. If she's still out there, we better go look for her.

(_Bobby nods and turns to Carol, the squad leader_.)

Bobby: Carol, take the squad ahead and set up camp somewhere inconspicuous. We'll meet you at the shield generator at 0300.

Carol: Yes, sir. (_to squad_) Move out, troops!

Lincoln: Come on, Lisa. We'll need your scanners.

(_As the squad moves back, Lincoln, Bobby, Ronnie Anne and the droids proceed in the opposite direction_.)

Leni: (_smiles_) We know what to do, Master Lincoln! (to Lisa, frowning) And you said it was pretty here!

* * *

(_In the forest clearing where Lori landed, a small figure wanders around until it comes across Lori, still unconscious. The creature looks somewhat curious at the woman and starts poking her with the long object in its hands. Suddenly, Lori wakes up and sits upright. The creature jumps back and takes a defensive position. Lori then sees a three-foot tall furry bear-like animal on its hind legs, wearing a red hood and pointing a wooden spear at her._)

Lori: Hey, cut it out! I'm not gonna hurt you!

Creature: You are trespassing on my homeland! Just like those weirdos in the white armor!

Lori: Hey, I'm not with those Imperials. I'm here to help fight them.

Creature: (_unsure_) Prove that you are not my enemy!

Lori: (_cautious_) Okay… you want a snack?

(_She pulls out a cracker and holds it out. The creature slowly gets closer to her and takes it from her hand. He eats it and then begins to lighten up_.)

Creature: Very well, but I've still got my eye on you.

Lori: Well, looks like I'm stuck here. Trouble is, I don't know where here is. Maybe you can help me. My name's Lori and with the Rebel Alliance.

Creature: I am Wicket. I am an Ewok and a resident of this land. (_stands on a log and makes a battle pose_) I am familiar of these invaders who built a very big and strange building on the other side if the forest. My people do not take kindly to those who use our land for their own purposes without our approval!

Lori: (_chuckles_) You're a jittery little thing, aren't you? (_perks up_) Wait, did you just say you know where the shield generator is?

(_Before Wicket can say something else, he sniffs the air and looks around warily_.)

Lori: What is it?

(_Suddenly, a laser bolt comes out of nowhere and hits the side of the log. They both dive down behind the log. Lori pulls out her laser pistol and Wicket hides underneath the log. Another blast hits the log but Lori doesn't see where it came from. Then she hears a voice behind her_.)

Scout: Freeze!

(_She turns around fast and sees another scout trooper with a blaster pointed at her_.)

Scout: Come on, get up!

(_She gives him her gun and a second scout appears from behind a tree just a few dozen feet away._)

Scout #1: Go get your ride and take her back to base.

Scout: Yes, sir.

(_The second scout heads toward his bike behind the tree. Wicket then whacks the first scout's leg from under the log_.)

Scout #1: What!?

(_He looks down at Wicket and while he's distracted, Lori picks up a big branch and hits him really hard. He gets knocked to the ground and the other scout starts to ride away on his speeder to get reinforcements. Lori quickly picks up her pistol and fires away at the escaping scout. She gets a few hits on his bike which causes it to crash into the other scout's bike. She turns and sees Wicket standing over the first scout_.)

Wicket: You came to the wrong forest, white trash!

(_He pierces the scout's armor and finishes him off. The forest is quiet once more. Wicket walks up to Lori and hugs her_.)

Wicket: (_ecstatic_) You have fought off those invaders better than I could have! I will be your friend now!

(_Lori smiles and pats his head_.)

Lori: Well, I've been at this for a while now. Though, you weren't too bad yourself. I had no idea that armor could literally be pierced so easily. Now, come on, let's go before any more of them show up.

Wicket: My village is not too far from here. They won't find us there.

(_He leads her deeper into the forest_.)

* * *

(_Up above the moon, on the Death Star, Darth Lola re-enters Empress Lucy's throne room. She carries a package with her as she goes up the steps that lead to Lucy's throne in front of the window. Lucy turns her chair around to face her apprentice. Though she didn't express it, she was disappointed at the moment_.)

Lucy: Sigh. I told you to remain on the command ship, Lady Lola. You're not one to defy my direct orders. What reasons could possibly you have right now?

Lola: Well, first of all, the new Death Star T-shirts finally arrived.

(_She opens the package and takes a dark grey shirt out. It has a picture of the Death Star on it and the words "Death Stab"_.)

Lola: (_annoyed_) Oh, come on! "Death Stab"? Really? Someone is so getting fired for this!

Lucy: I have no doubt you'll do that well. Now what else?

Lola: A small Rebel force has penetrated the shield and landed on Endor.

Lucy: Yes, I know. It's all going according to plan.

Lola: Well, the thing is my brother is with them.

Lucy: Are you sure?

Lola: I have felt him, Master.

Lucy: Well then, this changes things. You must go the moon below and wait for him.

Lola: (_skeptical_) He will come to me?

Lucy: I have foreseen it. Now that he knows his family's legacy, he cannot avoid facing you again. And his compassion for you will be his undoing. He will seek you out and then you will bring him before me.

Lola: As you wish.

(_Lola bows before the Empress and then turns to exit the room_.)

**Well, that was exciting. High-speed chases have always been a nice type of action sequence. And yes, no one in particular plays Wicket or any of the other Ewoks. And they speak English since they did in the Family Guy version. Anyway, more to come later.**


	8. Chapter 7: Home of the Ewoks

**And now, we take a small break from the action and have something lighthearted and humorous.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Star Wars or The Loud House.**

**Chapter 7: Home of the Ewoks**

(_Lincoln, Bobby, Ronnie Anne, Leni and Lisa reach the part of the forest where Lori's speeder crashed. Lincoln looks around a big log and finds Lori's helmet on the ground_.)

Bobby: Lincoln!

(_Lincoln heads over to where the others are. They found the wreckage of a speeder bike by a tree trunk_.)

Lincoln: There's two more wrecked speeders back there. And I found this.

(_He shows the helmet to everyone_.)

Lisa: I'm afraid my sensors can find no trace of Lori.

Leni: (_gloomily_) Oh, why must it be Lori who gets lost!?

Bobby: I hope she's all right.

(_Ronnie Anne sniffs the air and gets a little excited_.)

Ronnie Anne: Oh! Something smells good!

(_She runs off in the forest_.)

Bobby: What? Ronnie! Where're you going!?

(_They follow her to a small clearing surrounded by bushes. There's a tall stake in the ground with the corpse of small furry creature on it_.)

Bobby: (_confused_) I don't get it. It's just a dead animal.

Ronnie Anne: Still looks good to eat. If we're gonna be out here, we might as well try to survive. I can get this thing roasted over a fire and we won't go hungry!)

(_As she reaches for the corpse, Lincoln looks at the ground and sees some kind of netting. He comes to a realization_.)

Lincoln: (_alerted_) Ronnie Anne! Don't!

(_The Wookiee girl pulls the animal off the stake and a giant net immediately comes up off the ground. Everyone yelps in surprise as the net lifts them up and suspends them high above the clearing. The five of them struggle to move as they are piled on top of each other_.)

Bobby: (_irritated_) Aw, great. Nice work, Ronnie! What'd I say about thinking with your stomach?

Ronnie Anne: (_ashamed_) Sorry, I was just starting to get hungry!

Lincoln: Guys, just take it easy. Let's figure out how to get out this thing. Bobby, can you reach my lightsaber?

Bobby: Yeah, sure.

Lisa: This is merely as simple as pie.

(_Lisa extends a small arm with a tiny rotating saw on it. She begins slicing the net as Leni watches her._)

Leni: Uh, Lisa, I'm not sure that's such a good idea. It's a long dro-

(_Lisa cuts through and they all tumble out of the net and crash to the ground. Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Bobby and Lisa try to sit up shake off the impact. As they do, the bushes move and dozens of small figures emerge from them. They're Ewoks of different fur colors and different colored hoods and they wield wooden sticks with stone spear heads_.)

Bobby: Wha-What are these?

Lincoln: Must be the locals.

(_One of the Ewoks walks up to them and holds his spear up to Bobby_.)

Ewok #1: Who are you and what are you doing on our land?

Bobby: (_offended_) Hey! Point that thing someplace else!

(_He pushes the spear out of his face. More Ewoks point their spears at them_.)

Ewok #2: Hand over your weapons! We shall consider you a threat to us unless you can prove that you are not our enemy!

Ronnie Anne: (_irritated_) Over our dead bodies!

Lincoln: Guys, don't. It'll be all right. Just do as they say. Ronnie, give 'em your crossbow.

Ronnie Anne: (_sighs_) Fine, but if they get a scratch on it, I'll get physical with them.

(_Bobby, Ronnie Anne and Lincoln give the Ewoks their weapons. They take out some rope and start to tie up Lisa. They move in to tie up the others when Leni sits up and rattles her heads_.)

Leni: Oh, my head! I like, don't do drops so good!

(_The Ewoks See Leni and all let out a big gasp. They chatter among themselves as Leni looks around at them_.)

Leni: (_smiles_) Awwww! These giant hampsters are adorable!

(_The Ewoks are extremely intrigued with Leni and they bow before her while chanting_.)

Ewoks: Gold Girl… Gold Girl…

(_The others look bewildered at the natives_.)

Lincoln: What're they saying?

Leni: I don't know for sure. But it seems they think I'm some sort of goddess.

(_Lisa and Ronnie Anne start laughing_.)

Ronnie Anne: What? Just because of your gold plating?

Lisa: These primitive individuals clearly have no familiarity with droids of any kind.

Bobby: Well, here's an idea: why don't you use your divine influence and get us out of this?

Leni: I beg your pardon, General Bobby, but that just wouldn't be proper.

Bobby: (_frustrated_) Proper!?

Lisa: She's saying it's against her programming to impersonate a deity.

Leni: I'm afraid so.

Bobby: Why, you…

(_Bobby moves towards Leni threateningly and the Ewoks menacingly surround him with their spears. He holds up his hands nervously_.)

Bobby: Oh, uh… my mistake. (_chuckles_) She's actually a very good friend of mine.

* * *

(_The procession of Ewoks moves through the trees carrying Bobby, Ronnie Anne, Lincoln and Lisa who are tied to long wooden poles. Lisa is tied around her torso while the others are tied by their hands and feet and hanging from the poles. The Ewoks also carry Leni on a throne made of branches and wood. They eventually reach a large staircase leading into the tall trees. They go up and start moving between large platforms and walkways in between the trees. There are small huts built on the platforms around the tree trunks. They knew they had arrived at the Ewoks's village_.)

(_The procession takes them into the village square where female and infant Ewoks watch them come in with their prisoners. They become amazed at the sight of Leni and now before her. They stop before a big hut where a crowd of gathers. Leni is gently placed on an elevated platform overlooking the square while Lisa is put near here. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are placed against a tree trunk while Bobby is put above what seems to be a barbecue pit_.)

Bobby: (_uneasy_) I have a bad feeling about this.

Ronnie Anne: I bet you do.

(_Two Ewoks, one with orange and white fur and and one with gray fur walk up to the prisoners and examine them. The gray one is slightly larger than the others and carries a wooden staff. He speaks to them_.)

Chirpa: I am Chief Chirpa. My tribe is very suspicious of your presence, intrusive ones.

Lincoln: Okay, yes. We're not from around here and we technically intruded on your land without your permission, but we have a good reason to be here.

Chirpa: Silence! We have no need to suffer unwanted strangers to this moon. Especially all the white armored invaders that have been here for too long. You will no longer hold the Gold Girl captive. Now, our shaman, Logray shall determine your fate.

(_The orange and white Ewok, named Logray, steps up next to Leni_.)

Logray: And so, to celebrate the arrival of new ruler, the Gold Girl, we shall throw a feast with our prisoners being served over a roasting fire. And the tall, handsome, cranky one shall be the first to be roasted as the main course.

(_The Ewoks applaud and begin to scurry around as some of them beat on drums._)

Bobby: I'm sorry, what did he say?

Leni: I'm rather embarrassed, General Bobby, but it appears you are to be the main course of the banquet in my honor.

(_Some Ewoks begin filling the pit under Bobby with firewood_.)

Bobby: (_shocked_) Wait, what!? They're gonna eat me!? You think that's how I wanna go!? Roasted alive and consumed by oversized man-eating teddy bears!?

(As they prepare the feast, Wicket appears and observes the scene. He turns to some others.)

Wicket: Bring our new friend out. Let's show her that we have captured some of the invaders that plague our home.

(_A few Ewoks go over to a large hut and Lori emerges wearing an animal-skin dress with her hair down and braided on the side. She sees the other Rebels as they see her_.)

Lincoln, Bobby, Ronnie Anne and Lisa: (_relieved_) Lori!

Leni: Your Royal Highness!

Lori: (_alarmed_) What are you all doing to them!? They're my friends!

Chirpa: (_unconvinced_) How do you know they are not part of the invasive species that you fight against?

Lori: Because… (_groans_) Leni, tell them they must be set free.

Leni: Okay, umm… As your ruler, I persuade you to release these prisoners.

Logray: Oh, dear. It seems the Gold Girl is under the negative influence of the invaders.

Chirpa: Not for long. Proceed with the bonfire!

(_The Ewoks continue to pile more wood under Bobby_.)

Bobby: Somehow, I got the feeling that didn't help us very much.

Lincoln: Leni, tell them if they don't do as you wish, you'll become angry and use your magic.

Leni: What magic? Master Lincoln, I couldn't possibly -

Lincoln: Just tell them.

Leni: Uh… if you don't release these innocent life forms, I shall be very angry and use my magic on you. (_holds her hands up_) Boom!

(_The Ewoks all laugh_.)

Chirpa: Alright, start the fire.

(_Some Ewoks move towards Bobby with torches. He starts panicking and tries to blow them out_.)

Leni: You see, Linky, they didn't believe me. Just…

(_Lincoln closes his eyes and concentrates. Leni's throne begins to levitate off the ground_.)

Leni: …as I said they wou… (_shocked_) Wha-wha-what's happening!?

(_She floats above and around the square. All the Ewoks stop what they're doing and begin to cower in terror. Lincoln continues to move Leni around_.)

Wicket: We've upset the Gold Girl!

Logray: We should've listened to her!

Chirpa: Release the prisoners immediately!

(_Lori, Ronnie Anne, Lisa and Bobby all smirk and chuckle at the situation. Lincoln stops using the Force and puts Leni back down on her platform. The Ewoks then cut the ropes on their prisoners and let them loose_.)

Leni: (_relieved_) Oh, oh! Thank goodness!

Chirpa: Oh, great Gold Girl, we are not worthy of your presence. Forgive us for defying you!

Leni: It's okay. You guys are nice to free my friends.

Lisa: (_to the Ewoks, irriatated_) I thank you for releasing me, but you must pay the penalty for treating us so unpleasantly.

(_Lisa takes out a small electric rod and zaps the Ewoks near her. She begins chasing them around. Lincoln, Bobby and Ronnie Anne pull Lori into a group hug_.)

Lincoln: Thanks, Leni.

Leni: (_blushes and smiles nervously_) I… I never knew I had it in me.

(_They get a good look at Lori's appearance_.)

Bobby: (_confused_) Who braided your hair? Did the Ewoks braid your hair?

Lori: Yeah.

Ronnie Anne: (_confused_) So, they use spears with wooden shafts and stone-carved tips, yet they clearly understand the finer points of cosmetology?

Lori: I know, it's weird. This one's not like the first two.

* * *

(_Later, when night fell, they were all inside the big hut. Leni sat in the center of the room telling stories of the group's adventures to the Ewoks as best she could. They were all intrigued by them_.)

Leni: And then, before we knew it, we were at the Death Star, the working place of the super mean Darth Lola and her mean Imperial friends! We had to save Lori from them and leave. And then the super nice Luna Kenobi fought the super mean Darth Lola. She lost but she allowed the rest of us to leave safely. But then we had to go back to the Death Star with our Rebel friends to blow it up. And Lincoln saved us all when he flew his ship through a big trench and shot a laser through a hole and blew up the horrible ball of death! Yay, Linky!

Lisa: (_unimpressed_) That's not exactly an engaging telling of the story.

Ronnie Anne: Well, the Ewoks are really enjoying it.

Leni: Then we stayed on Hoth where it snowed all the time. But the mean Empire found us and we had to leave. So we went to Cloud City where we met Clyde, Bobby's best friend in the whole galaxy!

Ronnie Anne: Ahem!

Leni: Sorry, second best. But it turns out the mean Darth Lola and Lynn Fett were there to capture us and they froze Bobby in carbonite! Lynn Fett took him to the mean Huggins the Hutt and Darth Lola fought with Lincoln and cut off his hand! But Clyde helped us escape and Lincoln got a new hand. Then we all tried to rescue Bobby from Huggins the Hutt but he captured us and tried to feed us to a big desert monster. But Lincoln saved us all again and we defeated Huggins the Hutt and Lynn Fett and their mean friends. Then the Empire built another Death Star and we have to blow it up too! But it has a shield around it and there's a building here that controls the shield. So we came here to blow up the building so our friends can blow up the Death Star. And you all can help us!

(_The Ewoks applaud Leni. Then the drummers start playing again and Wicket, Chirpa, Logray and the other Ewoks begins hugging the Rebels_.)

Chirpa: We are honored to make you honorary members of our tribe!

Wicket: We will gladly join your fight against this so called "super mean Empire"!

Leni: Yay!

Bobby: (_fake smiling_) Just what I always wanted.

Ronnie Anne: (_enthusiastic_) C'mon, dude. These little fur balls are alright!

Bobby: (_chuckles_) Well, short help is better than no help at all. (_hugs them back_) Thanks, guys.

(_Lincoln smiles at his friends interacting with the Ewoks. Then he gets a cold feeling that takes his smile away. He quickly leaves the hut and no one sees him except Lori. She gets up and goes out after him. Leni speaks to Wicket and Chirpa and then goes up to Bobby._)

Leni: They say their scouts will show us the quickest way to the shield generator.

Bobby: Good. Ask them how far it is.

(_Leni turns to ask them but Bobby pulls her back_.)

Bobby: Tell them we need some fresh supplies, too.

(_Leni turns to ask them but Bobby pulls her back_.)

Bobby: And try to get our weapons back.

(_Leni turns to ask them but Bobby pulls her back_.)

Bobby: (_impatient_) And hurry up, will ya? We haven't got all day.

(_Lori exits the hut and finds Lincoln on the now deserted walkway staring up at the Death Star._)

Lori: (_concerned_) Linky, what's wrong?

(_Lincoln sighs and turns to her._)

Lincoln: There's something kind of messed up that I have to tell you, Lori.

Lori: What is it? What's literally troubling you?

Lincoln: (_serious_) Lola's here… now, on this moon.

Lori: (_alarmed_) How do you know?

Lincoln: I felt her presence. She's come for me. She can feel when I'm near. That's why I have to go. As long as I stay, I'm endangering the group and our mission here. I have to face her.

Lori: Why? If it's you she wants, you should run far away. Why do you choose to face her?

Lincoln: (_deep breath_) She's my sister.

Lori: Your sister!?

Lincoln: Yes. And there's more. It won't be easy for you to hear, but you must. If I don't make it back, you're the only hope for the Alliance.

Lori: Lincoln, don't say that. You have to come back. How can I succeed if you fail? You have a power I don't understand and could never have.

Lincoln: (_calmly_) You're wrong, Lori. You have that power too. In time you'll learn to use it as I have. The Force is strong in my family. My sister has it...I have it...and...my other sister has it.

(_He looks deep in her eyes and smiles._)

Lincoln: Yes, it's you, Lori. You're my other sister.

(_She looks surprised but also understanding_.)

Lori: I know. Somehow… I've always known. I've always felt a strong connection with you, Linky. I just didn't know what it was.

Lincoln: Then you know why I have to face her.

Lori: (_sadly_) I wish I could go with you.

Lincoln: No, you don't. You've always been strong.

Lori: Do you really have to confront her?

Lincoln: Yes, I do… Because there is good in her. I've felt it. She won't turn me over to the Empress. I can save her and turn her back to the good side. I have to try.

(_The two siblings hold each other close for a few moments. Then they separate and Lincoln walks off out of the village. Lori gets tears in her eyes. Bobby then comes out of the hut and sees Lincoln leave. He walks up to Lori confused_.)

Bobby: Hey, what's going on?

Lori: (_sniff_) It's complicated. I can't tell you right now.

Bobby: What about Lincoln? Where's he going? Can you tell me that?

(_Lori doesn't respond and starts sobbing silently. Bobby feels bad for her_.)

Bobby: (_comfortingly_) I'm sorry. It's okay. You don't have to say anything.

(_Lori hugs him while crying. He says nothing more and hugs her back_.)

**Awww. I tell ya, Lincoln and Lori's relationship is one of my favorites on the show. Anyway, time to prepare for the final battle!**


	9. Chapter 8: A Brother's Surrender

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Star Wars or The Loud House.**

**Chapter 8: A Brother's Surrender**

(_Late at night, below the Death Star in the sky, an Imperial shuttle flies over a large outpost with a landing platform on top_.)

Pilot: Imperial shuttle requesting permission to land like a dainty butterfly.

Controller: Permission granted.

(_The shuttle folds up its wings and lands gracefully on the platform_.)

Controller: Nice. That was nice.

(_An AT-AT Imperial walker approaches the outpost from the side and stops next to a walkway. An elevator on the walkway opens and Darth Lola steps out onto the walkway. She walks along it and gets to the end where another door opens. An officer comes out with two stormtroopers and Lincoln with his hands in shackles. He gazes calmly at Lola_.)

Officer: This is a Rebel that surrendered to us. Although he denies it, I believe there may be more of them, and I request permission to conduct a further search of the area. He was armed only with this.

(_He hands Lincoln's lightsaber handle to Lola. She takes it_.)

Lola: Good work, Commander. Leave us and conduct your search.

Officer: Yes, ma'am.

(_The Officer and stormtroopers go back through the door and close it, leaving the estranged siblings alone on the walkway_.)

Lola: (_serious_) Hello, brother. It's been a while. Hope your still not too sore about the hand.

Lincoln: (_calmly_) Oh, I'm over that. I got a better one.

Lola: The Empress has been expecting you.

Lincoln: I know, sister.

Lola: Oh, so you've actually accepted the truth. Good, I thought you'd still be traumatized by that.

Lincoln: I've accepted the truth that you were once Lola Loudwalker, my sister.

Lola: (_offended_) Hey! That name no longer has any meaning for me. I am now the all powerful leader of the mighty Galactic Empire, not some lame Jedi Knight anymore!

Lincoln: It is the name of your true self. You've only forgotten. I know there is good in you. The Empress hasn't driven it from you fully. That is why you couldn't destroy me. That's why you won't bring me to your Empress now.

(_He turns away from her and looks out into the forest. Lola just ignore what he said and ignites his green lightsaber to inspect it_.)

Lola: This is a nice new lightsaber you've constructed. Your skills are complete. Indeed, you are powerful, as the Empress has foreseen. Although, I don't think green really suits you. (_turns saber off_) No, I think a better color for you would be orange. I don't know why, I just think you'd look good with an orange saber. Too bad they don't come in that color, though.

Lincoln: Please come back to the light side of the Force.

Lola: (_sighs_) Luna and Lana once thought as you do. They got sent into exile. You don't know the power of the dark side. I must obey my master,

Lincoln: You won't make me turn… and then you'll be forced to kill me.

Lola: Come on, I told the dark side is really cool. And you'll really like Lucy. She's an awesome boss. We'll have a great time. We have tacos on the Death Star, you know.

Lincoln: (_perks up_) Really?

Lola: Yeah! Although, taco night is only on Friday.

Lincoln: (_disappointed_) Aw… wait, today is Friday!

Lola: Yep! (_laughs_) Gotcha!

Lincoln: (_chuckling_) Alright, that was a good one. (_serious_) But seriously, come on, Lola. I can feel the conflict within you. Let go of your hate.

Lola: It is too late for me, Lincoln. Empress Lucy will show you the true nature of the Force. She is you master now.

(A pair of stormtroopers come on the walkway and stand behind Lincoln.)

Lincoln: (_gloomily_) Then my sister is truly dead.

(_The stormtroopers take him off the walkway. Lola is left alone to ponder what her brother has said to her_.)

* * *

(_The next morning, Bobby, Lori, Ronnie Anne, Leni, Lisa, the Rebel squad, along with Wicket and several other Ewoks, look over a ridge at the massive shield generator. The ginormous satellite dish looms over the trees and the base of the generator, the landing platform, can be seen below_.)

Lori: The main entrance to the control bunker's on the far side of that landing platform. This isn't gonna be easy.

Bobby: We get through. Ronnie and I got into lots of places more heavily guarded than this.

Wicket: No need to take the risk. We know a secret entrance on the other side of the ridge.

* * *

(_Way out in space, the vast fleet of Rebel ships all face the same direction and prepare to blast off into hyperspace to the Endor moon. The Millennium Falcon flies by the giant Rebel cruisers followed by numerous starfighters ranging from X-wing, Y-wing, A-wing and B-wing classes. In the Falcon's cockpit, Clyde maneuvers the ship to the front of the fleet. He speaks into his comlink_.)

Clyde: Admiral Luan, we are in position. All fighters accounted for.

(_Luan observes the fleet from the command bridge on her cruiser._)

Luan: Prepare for light-speed. All groups assume attack coordinates.

Clyde: Just waiting on my copilot.

(_Carl Casagrande comes in the cockpit wearing a red pilot uniform_.)

Carl: (_confident_) Okay, General Clyde, I'm ready for action!

(_He sits in the copilot seat next to Clyde and fart noise is heard. Carl pulls a whoopie cushion out from under him_.)

Carl: (_annoyed_) Aw, come on!

Luan: (_laughs_) Gotcha!

Carl: (_to Clyde_) You couldn't warn me, boss?

Clyde: Sorry, she threatened to rig the whole ship with pranks if I told you. I know, she's crazy. I don't like it either.

Carl: Whatever, we'll get back at her. So, you think our allies on the moon will deactivate the shield on that crazy ball of death so we can blow it to smithereens?

Clyde: Don't worry, my friends are down there. They'll have that shield down on time… (_mutters_) or this'll be the shortest offensive of all time.

Luan: All craft, prepare to jump to hyperspace on my mark.

Clyde: Stand by.

(_He pulls down the throttle and the stars outside begin to streak. The Falcon blasts off into hyperspace with all the small fighters following it. Then the same happens for Luna's ship and the large cruisers follow it as well. The entire Rebel fleet enters hyperspace on the way to the Endor moon and the Death Star_.)

* * *

(_Back on Endor, the Rebels and Ewoks travel through the dense forest until they reach another ridge. Below, they see the bunker that leads to the shield generator. Four Imperial scouts stand guard outside the entrance with their speeder bikes parked nearby_.)

Bobby: Well, looks like the back door was a good idea. Shouldn't be that much trouble with just a few guards.

Lori: Still, it only takes one to sound the alarm.

Ronnie Anne: We still gotta do this real quiet-like, even if it's not what we're best at.

Lori: Let's talk about how we're gonna do this.

(_As they start to discuss a battle plan, a brown furred Ewok in a white hood sneaks away towards the entrance. Wicket watches him with confidence. Leni and Lisa see him and get worried._)

Leni: Oh, my. Uh, Lori? General Bobby?

Lori: Not now, Leni.

Lisa: I'm afraid one of our furry companions has gone and done something rather rash.

(_They look over and see the Ewok making his way to the entrance_.)

Lori: (_disappointed_) Oh, no.

Bobby: (_sighs_) There goes our surprise attack.

Wicket: Don't worry. Paploo's our best scout. He can evade anything.

(_Paploo slips down behind the bushes near the bunker. As the scouts talk to one another, the Ewok moves silently out of the bushes to one of the speeders. He hops on and turns on the ignition. The sound alerts the scouts and they spot him_.)

Scout: Hey! Stop him!

Paploo: Come and get me, suckers! Woo-Hoo!

(_Paploo takes off on the speeder. Three of the scouts get on the others and go after him. The fourth scout can only watch them leave._)

Scout: (_groans_) I hate being the last one.

(_The others at the ridge see most of the guards go after Paploo and exchange delighted looks_.)

Bobby: (_impressed_) Not bad for a little furball. There's only one left.

Ronnie Anne: Now this makes our stealth job easier.

(_Lori turns to the droids and other Ewoks_.)

Lori: You guys stay here. We'll take care of this.

Bobby, Ronnie Anne, Lori, Carol, Becky and the other Rebel troopers start to make their way to the entrance. Leni turns to Lisa and Wicket.)

Leni: I have decided that we shall stay here.

(_Further in the jungle, Paploo continues to joyride the speeder. The scouts are hot on his tail and start shooting at him. A laser blast hits the back of his bike and sends him shaking. He decides he's done enough and rounds a big tree, getting him briefly out of their sight. He quickly grabs a hanging branch and swings up. The scouts zoom under him and keep chasing the empty speeder_.)

(_At the bunker, the remaining scout stands at his post facing the forest in front of him. Bobby slowly comes out from the bushes and sneaks up behind the scout. He taps him on the shoulder and runs off to the side. The scout looks behind him and sees Bobby_.)

Scout: Hey!

(_He runs after him to the side of the bunker where he finds the other Rebels pointing their weapons at him_.)

Bobby: (_mockingly_) Ha! You totally fell for it, idiot!

Ronnie Anne: (_smirks_) Oldest trick in the book.

Lori: Becky, take some men and keep him here. Carol, you and the rest are with us to secure the interior.

Becky: You got it.

Carol: Right behind you, Lori.

(_Bobby, Ronnie Anne, Lori, Carol and a few troopers go back to the door and Bobby puts in a passcode on the control panel next to the door. The door opens up and they peek inside with their guard up. There's no signs of life. They slowly enter the dark bunker in a defensive position_.)

**Okay, everyone's getting ready for the final epic standoff! Coming up soon!**


	10. Chapter 9: It's a Trap!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Star Wars or The Loud House.**

**Chapter 9: It's a Trap!**

(_On the second Death Star, the elevator to the Empress's throne room opens, and Lola and Lincoln step out. Lincoln's hands are still in shackles and Lola still possesses his lightsaber. They walk past the two red royal guards standing on either side of the door and across the walkway and up the stairs. They stop a short distance from Lucy's chair which is once again facing the large window_.)

Lola: Hey, look who I brought!

(_The chair turns around and reveals Empress Lucy_.)

Lucy: (_emotionless_) Welcome, young Loudwalker. I have been expecting you.

Lola: Thank you!

Lucy: Not you.

Lola: (_mutters_) Oh, I'm so embarrassed.

(_Lincoln only glares At Lucy with a blank expression. She looks down at his shackles_.)

Lucy: You no longer need those.

(_She waves her hands slightly and the shackles automatically come loose and drop to the floor. She then looks over her guards at the elevator_.)

Lucy: Guards, leave us.

(_The guards immediately walk off around the elevator and disappear behind it. Lucy turns back to Lincoln with the same emotionless tone_.)

Lucy: Sigh. It pleases my dark soul that you have come to me. I'm looking forward to completing your training. In time you will call me Master.

Lincoln: (_calm, but stern_) You're gravely mistaken. You won't convert me as you did my sister.

(_Lucy stands up from her throne and walks up to the two of them. Lincoln sees her blank expression_.)

Lucy: Oh, no, my young Jedi. It is really you who are mistaken… about a great many things.

(_Lola hands out Lincoln's lightsaber handle to Lucy_.)

Lola: Here's his lightsaber.

Lucy: (_taking it_) Oh, right. A Jedi's weapon. Much like your sister's. By now you must know that she can't be turned back from the dark side. So now it will be with you.

Lincoln: You're wrong. Soon I'll be dead… and you with me.

Lucy: Oh, you mean the Rebel fleet that's going to attack this place? I assure you, we are quite safe from your friends here.

Lincoln: Your overconfidence is your weakness.

Lucy: And Your faith in your friends is yours.

Lola: It is pointless to resist, brother.

(_Lucy sits back down on her chair_.)

Lucy: Everything that has transpired has done so according to my design. Your Rebel fleet, as well as your friends up there on the moon, are walking into a trap.

Lincoln: (_surprised_) Wait, what? How do you…

Lucy: It was I who allowed the Alliance to know the location of this station. It is quite safe from your pitiful little band. An entire legion of my best troops awaits them. Now, you will turn to the dark side and your precious rebellion will be crushed. (mockingly) Oh...I'm afraid the shield generator will be quite operational when your friends arrive.

Lincoln: (_annoyed_) Okay, jeez, you don't have to be a jerk about it.

* * *

(_Down on Endor, Bobby, Ronnie Anne, Lori and the strike team storm through a door in the shield bunker and enter the main control room. They find an Imperial officer supervising a few engineers working at a large control panel_.)

Bobby: (_aggressive_) Alright, everyone, get up! Hands in the air!

(_The officer and engineers quickly stood up and put their hands up._)

Bobby: Ronnie, you watch our prisoners. The rest of us will set up the charges in here.

Ronnie Anne: (_grinning_) Oh, yeah. This'll be fun!

(_Bobby, Lori and Carol start taking out explosive charges_.)

Lori: We better hurry. The fleet will literally be here any moment.

(_Ronnie Anne points her crossbow up at the Imperials_.)

Ronnie Anne: (_aggressive_) Alright, you losers, I want you to go outside and start fistfighting each other.

Lori: That sounds kinda rough. What's it for?

Ronnie Anne: There's enough cutesy crap, already. I think we need some gritty action right now.

Bobby: Good thinking, Ronnie. Get 'em out there!

(_Outside, two of the engineers were fighting each other with their fists. Ronnie Anne continues to hold her crossbow against them. The other engineers are held at gunpoint by Becky and other Rebel troopers. They're all watching the fight._)

Ronnie Anne: Come on! Hit harder!

Engineer #1: (_crying_) I just do data entry!

(_Ronnie Anne shoots at the ground by their feet_.)

Ronnie Anne: Less sobbing, more punching!

Engineer #2: (_crying_) Why are you doing this?

Ronnie Anne: We need a break from Ewoks! Now hit each other as hard as you can! This is a fight club now!

(_The engineers continued to fight while still crying. Suddenly, dozens of Imperial officers and stormtroopers emerge from the forest and draw their weapons on the Rebels. A commander in a black uniform steps up_.)

Commander: Hold it right there!

Ronnie Anne: (_disappointed_) Great. Just when things were starting to get good.

(_The Rebels drop their weapons and put their hands up_.)

Commander: You Rebel scum.

Ronnie Anne: (_intrigued_) Wow. What a voice. You mind repeating that to my friends in the bunker when you capture them?

Commander: (_confused_) Um… okay…

(_He runs into the bunker with several troops. Out on the hill overlooking the bunker, Leni, Lisa and Wicket see the Rebels get overwhelmed_.)

Leni: (_frightened_) Oh, no! They're getting captured! What do we do!?

Wicket: (_serious_) Time to take back our land.

(_He runs off into the forest_.)

Leni: Hey, wait! Where are you going?

Lisa: He may be onto something.

(_Inside the bunker, they continue to set up the charges until an Imperial commander enters with several troops_.)

Commander: Freeze!

(_Bobby, Lori and Carol try to take out their weapons until they realize they're surrounded and helpless. They troops take their weapons and make them put their hands up_.)

Commander: You Rebel scum.

Bobby: (_intrigued_) Wow. What a voice. You should've had more lines in this.

Commander: Um… thanks… I guess… Now get outside!

(_The troops take them to the entrance_.)

* * *

(_Out in space, the Rebel fleet comes out of hyperspace some distance from the Endor moon. First the Millennium Falcon followed by all the fighters, then all the larger cruisers, frigates and battleships. The moon can be seen in front of them and it gets bigger as they get closer. The Death Star comes into view. Admiral Luan looks at it from her command bridge._)

Luan: Alright, time to see if the shield's been knocked out yet. Speaking of which, the Death Star's shield generator walks into a bar. The bartender scowls and says, "Alright pal, I'll serve you, but don't start anything." (_laughs_) Get it!

(_Everyone in the fleet groans in annoyance. Behind Luan on the bridge, Benny looks up from his monitoring computer at her_.)

Benny: Do you really have to do that now, Admiral?

Luan: Sorry, just gotta get it all out before we enter combat!

(_In the cockpit of the Falcon, Clyde speaks in his comlink_.)

Clyde: All wings report in.

Girl Jordan: Red Leader standing by.

Stella: Gray Leader standing by.

Sid: Green Leader standing by.

Girl Jordan: Lock S-foils in attack positions.

(_The Rebel fighters unfold their wings_.)

Luan: Okay, time to get serious. May the Force be with us all.

(_The fighters get closer to the Death Star. Clyde turns to his copilot working on the control panel_.)

Clyde: Carl, how's the shield looking? Can we get in there yet?

Carl: (_nervous_) Uh… something's not right, boss. It doesn't say what the shield status is.

Clyde: (_confused_) What do you mean? We've got to be able to get some kind of a reading on that shield, up or down.

Carl: I don't know what to tell ya! I think those Imperial locos are jamming us!

Clyde: Well, how could they be jamming us if they don't know if… if we're coming…

(_Clyde realizes what it means and gets concerned. He speaks into his comlink._)

Clyde: Break off the attack! The shield is still up!

Girl Jordan: I got no reading. Are you sure?

Clyde: Pull up! All craft pull up!

(_The Falcon and all the fighters turn hard away from the Death Star. The cruisers prepare to do the same_.)

Luan: Take evasive action! Green Group, stick close to holding sector MV-7.

(_Benny's control panel suddenly gets an alarm. He frantically calls out to Luan_.)

Benny: Admiral! Enemy ships in sector 47!

(_Luan sees the Imperial fleet appear on the map and realizes what is happening_.)

Luan: IT'S A TRAP! (_chuckles_) Wow, that was really fun to say. But anyway, battle stations, everyone!

(_The Falcon and fighters race in the direction of the fleet of Star Destroyers._)

Clyde: Fighters coming in!

(_A huge armada of TIE fighters, TIE bombers and TIE interceptors fly into the area and a massive dogfight between them and the Rebels commences. Clyde looks over and sees that Carl is no longer in the copilot chair. He looks behind and sees him cowering behind one of the passenger chairs_.)

Clyde: (_stern_) Carl! Get back up here! I need you as my gunner!

Carl: (_shaking_) Th-There's s-so many e-enemies!

Clyde: I promise I won't let anything happen to you. Now come on and let's blow up some ships!

(_Carl gets back into his seat. Clyde flies the Falcon around the big Rebel ships and they shoot at the fighters attacking them_.)

Clyde: Accelerate to attack speed! Draw their fire away from the cruisers.

Girl Jordan: Copy, Gold Leader.

(_In the throne room, Lincoln, Lola and Lucy see the battle out the big window. Lucy turns to Lincoln_.)

Lucy: See, boy? From here you will witness the final destruction of the Alliance, and the end of your insignificant Rebellion.

(_Lincoln starts to get angry. He glances at his lightsaber on the armrest of Lucy's chair_.)

Lucy: You want this, don't you? The hate is swelling in you now. Why don't you take your weapon and use it? Give in to your anger. With each passing moment, you make yourself more my servant.

(_Lola watches Lincoln's agony. He takes a deep breath and becomes more calm_.)

Lincoln: No. Not gonna let you get to me.

Lucy: Sigh. Don't kid yourself. It is unavoidable. It is your destiny now. You, like your sister, are now mine!

**So, you were all looking forward to that, weren't you? The final epic battle has begun!**


	11. Chapter 10: The Battle of Endor

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Star Wars or The Loud House.**

**Chapter 10: The Battle of Endor**

(_Bobby, Lori, Carol and the other Rebel troopers are led out of the bunker by the Imperial commander and his troops. The come outside with their hands behind their heads and see Ronnie Anne, Becky and the rest of the squad rounded up as well. Hundreds of stormtroopers and some short, two-legged Imperial walkers now occupy the surrounding area of the bunker_.)

Stormtrooper: Alright, move it!

(_As the Rebels are being moved away from the bunker, Leni and Lisa appear on the hill overlooking the area. Leni waves her hands up_.)

Leni: Hello! Over there! Were you, like, looking for us!?

(_Everyone sees them. The Rebels get confused while the Imperials take action_.)

Commander: Bring those two down here!

(_Several stormtroopers run towards the hill as the droids hide behind a tree_.)

Leni: (_worried_) Well, they're coming for us, Lisa. Are you sure this is a good idea?

Lisa: They outsmarted us, we shall do the same to them.

(_The stormtroopers reach them and point their blasters at them_.)

Stormtrooper: Freeze! Don't move!

Leni: (_frightened_) Oh! We, like, totes surrender!

(_Suddenly, a large band of Ewoks jump from over a log above them and drop down on the stormtroopers, pinning them to the ground_.)

Leni: (_surprised_) Oh, my!

Lisa: (_smirks_) The revolution has begun!

(_Chief Chirpa, along with Logray and Wicket, appear on the hill_.)

Chirpa: And now, we are at war!

Wickets: Time to get rid of these unwelcome tourists!

(_In a nearby tree, another Ewok blows into a horn and signals the entire Ewok tribe to attack. Hundreds of the, suddenly pop up from the bushes and trees around the bunker area, wielding spears and bows. The Imperials are taken completely off guard and don't have time to react as the Ewoks open fire and rain down arrows on them. Chaos ensues as the Imperial troops start fighting back. With their captors distracted, the Rebels break away and throw the Imperials to the ground. They get their weapons back and run for cover_.)

Ronnie Anne: Alright! Let's get busy!

(_She punches a stormtrooper down and starts blasting away with her crossbow. Carol, Becky and the other Rebels run off and start fighting alongside the Ewoks. Bobby and Lori shoot some troopers before going back to the bunker door. The commander, along with the engineers and some stormtroopers have already barricaded themselves in the bunker and closed the door. Lori inspects the control panel while Bobby covers her_.)

Lori: Dang it! They changed the code. We literally need Lisa!

Bobby: Here's the terminal.

(_Lori pulls out her communicator_.)

Lori: Lisa, where are you? We need you at the bunker right now!

(_Lisa and Leni hide behind the trees as the battle rages around them_.)

Leni: (_cowering_) Just tell me when it's all over!

Lisa: Hold on! Lori has summoned me. I must report to the bunker entrance!

(_She rolls off into the battlefield. Leni runs after her, panicking_.)

Leni: What do you mean, you must report!? Lisa? No, wait! Lisa! Don't be a hero! Come back!

(_Across the area and into the forest, scouts race around on speeder bikes, shooting at Ewoks in the bushes. Imperial walkers chase more Ewoks through the trees. Stormtroopers move in to fight them but are either shot by arrows or knocked down and beaten by clubs_.)

Stormtrooper: (_exasperated_) This armor's useless! Why do we even wear it!?

(_The Ewoks also use slings to throw rocks at the stormtroopers. One of them swings his sling but the rock doesn't launch out and he accidentally hits himself with it_.)

(_More Ewoks bring in wooden catapults and launch big rocks at the walkers. The bang against the sides of their heads but don't do anything. The walkers turn towards the catapults and shoot at them. The Ewoks run off as their artillery is blown apart_.)

(_Another Ewok flies above on a winged glider dropping rocks down on stormtroopers and on a walker. The walker is unfazed as it looks up and shoots the glider down_.)

(_Other Ewoks hide behind tree trunks and hold up ropes. Scouts ride through the trees and are knocked off their speeders. A walker goes through another pair of trees and the rope wraps around its leg. The Ewoks try to pull on the rope and bring the walker down but it just keeps walking and drags the Ewoks behind_.)

* * *

(_Up in space, the Millenium Falcon and the other Rebel fighters engage in combat with numerous TIE fighters around the large Rebel ships. Clyde maneuvers the Falcon around and speaks to the other pilots as Carl mans the guns_.)

Clyde: Watch yourself, Girl Jordan! Three from above!

Girl Jordan: Reds Two and Three, pull in!

Liam: Got it!

Zach: Three of them coming in, twenty degrees!

Girl Jordan: Cut to the left! I'll take the leader! They're heading for the medical frigate.

(_As the X-wings pursue their targets, Clyde steers the Falcon around towards some more enemy fighters and Carl takes them out with the Falcon's guns_.)

Carl: (_smiles_) This ain't so bad. I'm actually having a blast! These Imperial pendejos aren't so tough!

(_Admiral Luan and Benny watches the battle from her command bridge. She sees several TIE fighters get blown up by Rebel fighters and cannons on the cruisers_.)

Luan: Wow, we're doing pretty good. We might actually win this. We're giving the Empire a lot of damage and they might not be able to "Endor" it!

Benny: (_chuckles_) Alright, that one was pretty good. (_looks at monitor_) Look out! We got some PIE fighters coming at us!

(_A small group big pies comes flying at the head cruiser and splatter against it_.)

Luan: (_irritated_) Ugh! I just had this ship cleaned!

(_Clyde turns the Falcon around again and they face the Executor and the other Imperial Star Destroyers far off from the battlefield_.)

Clyde: No wonder we're doing so well. Only the fighters are attacking. What're those Star Destroyers waiting for?

(_On the command bridge of the Executor, Admiral Chandler and General Sue observe the battle in the distance. A captain comes up to them_.)

Captain: We're in attack position now.

Sue: Just hold the fleet here.

Captain: (_confused_) We're not going to attack?

Chandler: We have orders from the Empress herself. She has something special planned for them. We only need to keep them from escaping.

(_In the throne room, Lucy, Lola and Lincoln watch the battle as well_.)

Lucy: You see, young Skywalker? Your friends are doing a lousy job at fighting.

Lincoln: They seem to be doing pretty good to me. You don't have your big ships fighting. That gives them an advantage.

Lucy: That's because I have one more surprise. One that will surely drive you off the deep end. Your friends have already failed. Now witness the firepower of this fully armed and operational battle station. (_pushes a button on her chair_) Fire at will, Commanders.

(_In a control room somewhere else in the Death Star, Hank and Hawk observe a large targeting screen focused on the Rebel fleet. Some controllers work on control panels behind them_.)

Hank: Targets in range!

Hawk: Fire!

(_Buttons and switches are activated. A controller pulls down a lever and a huge beam of green light emanates down a long shaft. The giant superlaser eye on the station emits the light into a cone-shape that converges into a single beam. The beam shoots out and hits one of the big Rebel cruisers, completely obliterating it. Everyone is stunned by what just happened_.)

Clyde: Holy crap! That blast came from the Death Star! That thing's operational!

Carl: What's that mean?

Clyde: It's fully functional!

Carl: I'm only eight, man. I still don't get it.

Clyde: Bang, bang, boom, boom!

Carl: (_alarmed_) Bang, bang, boom, boom!? Dios mio! That thing's operational!

Clyde: (_into communicator_) Home One, this is Gold Leader.

Luan: We saw it. Spoke too soon about doing good. All craft prepare to retreat!

Clyde: Not yet, Luan. We won't get another shot at this.

Luan: We have no choice, Clyde. Our cruisers can't repel firepower of that magnitude!

Clyde: Bobby and the others will have that shield down. We've gotta give them more time!

* * *

(_Down on the moon, Lisa and Leni approach the bunker door as fast as they can_.)

Leni: We're coming!

Bobby: Come on! Come on!

Lori: Hurry, Lisa!

(_Lisa moves up to the terminal and plugs in her mechanical arm_.)

Lisa: This door shall be a worthy adversary!

(_Suddenly, there's a big spark from the terminal and Lisa is shocked and knocked back. Her head spins around and all her compartment doors open. Water and smoke spill out of her. She stops malfunctioning and makes a nauseated face. Leni hugs her and cries_.)

Lori: No!

Leni: Oh, Lisa, why did you have to be so brave?

Bobby: Okay, plan B. I'll try to hotwire this thing.

Lori: I'll cover you.

(_The Rebel squad continues to hold ground around the bunker area. Out in the forest, Ewoks continue to engage in combat with the Imperial forces. Ronnie Anne and Wicket fight side by side against a squad of stormtroopers. After taking them out, they take cover and see a walker shoot down at some Ewoks. They are hit and drop dead_.)

Ronnie Anne: (_winces_) Oohh… I guess a scenario with big living teddy bears can get a little dark after all.

Wicket: We gotta bring down those tall, scary, killer war machines!

Ronnie Anne: Come with me!

* * *

(_Back in space, the more Rebel ships get picked off. Small ones by the Imperial fighters and big ones by the Death Star. Clyde maneuvers the Falcon wildly around and desperately gives orders to Luan and the other pilots_.)

Clyde: Yes! I said closer! Move as close as you can and engage those Star Destroyers at point-blank range.

Luan: At that close range, we won't last long against those Star Destroyers.

Clyde: We'll last longer then we will against that Death Star. And we might just take a few of them with us.

(_The Rebel ships move closer towards the Star Destroyers and start blasting away at them. All ships on both sides are now engaged in combat_.)

(_In the throne room, Lincoln watches in horror as his allies lose the upper hand. Lucy continues to tempt him_.)

Lucy: Look at that. Blowing up Rebel ships. You must be really angry now. Your fleet has lost. And your friends on the Endor moon will not survive. There is no escape, my young apprentice. The Alliance will die...as will your friends.

(_Lincoln starts becoming full of rage. Lola watches him closely_.)

Lucy: Good. I can feel your anger. I am defenseless. Take your weapon! Strike me down with all your hatred, and your journey towards the dark side will be complete.

(_Lincoln takes another deep breath and remains calm_.)

Lincoln: You can't tempt me like that. I still have faith that my friends will find a way to win. You wanna make me reach my breaking point? You'll have to try harder than that!

Lucy: Sigh. You've proven to be very difficult to crack, Loudwalker. It's hard to get under your skin. Not like how Grant Palmer, Colin Dean and Tex Hammond get under my skin.

Lincoln: (_raises eyebrow_) What?

Lucy: You heard me. Those three foolish excuses of child actors just rub me the wrong way.

Lincoln: (_slightly offended_) Hey! You're talking about three child actors that I happen to like.

Lucy: How can you possibly like any of them? They're so untalented. Have they done anything successful?

Lincoln: They've been in stuff that was successful.

Lucy: What does that matter? You think people will want to watch something just because Palmer, Dean or Hammond's in it? All they do is provide the voices for young characters. They just fill the empty spaces in a show's cast. And their voices are so annoying.

Lincoln: (_upset_) You better quit bashing those boys! They're better actors than you could ever think they'll be!

Lucy: You're right. I shouldn't pay any attention to them. It's not like they'll be going places anyway. Their performances are so dull, no one will want to hire them for any important roles. They're just a bunch of big losers.

Lincoln: That's it!

(_He reaches out and his lightsaber flies into his hand. He ignites it and holds it up with a determined glare on his face. Lucy gives a small smile that she had finally gotten to Lincoln._)

Lola: Finally! I thought we'd never get to the fight part!

(_She takes out a lightsaber handle and pushes the button on it. A plastic stick comes out with a red flag that says "BANG!"_)

Lola: Oh, sorry. This is my joke lightsaber. It's cute, right? Okay, for real now.

(_She tosses the joke saber aside and pulls her out own red-bladed lightsaber. She and Lincoln swing at each other and their sabers make contact_.)

**Since in the Family Guy episode, they got Luke, played by Chris, angry by insulting his voice actor, Seth Green, it made sense to get Lincoln angry by insulting all of his VAs on the show. A nice inside joke, isn't it?**


	12. Chapter 11: Brother vs Sister

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Star Wars or The Loud House.**

**Chapter 11: Brother vs. Sister**

(_In the forest of Endor, the battle rages on. The Ewoks manage to turn the tide against the Imperial infantry, but the heavy artillery proves to be more difficult. Imperial walkers chase after Ewoks around the trees and keep them from fighting stormtroopers_.)

(_From out of nowhere, Ronnie Anne comes swinging on a vine with Wicket clinging to her. They land on the roof of a walker and try to keep their balance_.)

Ronnie Anne: Time to give 'em a taste of their own medicine!

Wicket: Payback time!

(_Ronnie Anne holds Wicket's feet as he leans over the front of the walker's head and peaks through the window. The two pilots see him_.)

Pilot #1: Look!

Pilot #2: Get him off of there!

(_Ronnie Anne pulls Wicket back up as the first pilot opens the hatch. Ronnie Anne yanks him out and tosses him overboard before he can react. Wicket drops down into the head and knocks the other pilot unconscious. After throwing him out, the two close the hatch and man the controls_.)

Ronnie Anne: Okay, this doesn't seem too hard.

Wicket: I know nothing about this technology. You'll have to help me.

Ronnie Anne: Well, I can drive and you can help me shoot.

Wicket: Right. It takes an evil machine to get another evil machine.

Ronnie Anne: Fight fire with fire!

(_They move the walker through the forest and find another walker blasting away at a group of Ewoks. They come up to it from behind and shoot at it. The head explodes and the legs fall down_.)

Ronnie Anne: (_stunned_) Wow! This thing is outstanding!

Wicket: We blow up stuff now!

(_They continue through the battlefield shooting any stormtrooper they find. The helpless troopers can only run off as their own weapon turns against them. The Ewoks on the ground shout victoriously as the big machine disposed of their enemies_.)

(_Across the battlefield, the Ewoks manage to turn the tide of the battle for the Rebels even more. A scout bike races past a tree and is lassoes with a heavy vine. The bike swings around in circles and crashes. Another walker pursues some Ewoks close to their home. As it crosses a pair of trees. Ewoks on either side cut ropes holding up big logs. The logs swing down from the trees and smash into the walker's head, destroying it. Another walker approaches the bottom of a hill. At the top, more Ewoks cut a pile of logs loose. The logs Roll to the bottom and under the walker's feet. It slips and topples over, crashing on the ground_.)

(_Over at the shield bunker, Bobby desperately works on the control panel to open the door. They couldn't officially achieve victory if they couldn't breach the bunker and disable the shield. Lori continues to cover him and shoots at any stormtroopers that appear around them. Leni and Lisa hide in the cover of the door with them_.)

Bobby: (_hopeful_) I think I got it!

(_The wires on the panel spark and a second blast door comes down in front of the first. The situation is now more difficult_.)

Bobby: (_frustrated_) Dang it!

(_Suddenly, Lori is hit in the shoulder and cries out in pain. Bobby turns away from the panel to help her. The droids also show concern_.)

Leni: Oh, no! Are you okay, Lori?

Bobby: Let's See.

Lori: It's not bad.

Stormtrooper: Freeze!

(_Two stormtroopers appear behind them with their guns up. The droids cower on the other side of the door._)

Leni: Oh, dear.

Stormtrooper: Don't move!

(_Bobby stands in front of Lori so the stormtroopers can't see her completely. He sees her holding her laser pistol ready. They smile at each other_.)

Bobby: I love you.

Lori: I know.

Stormtrooper: Okay, now you're in a laundromat, and there's only one available machine, and you're fighting over it. Go!

Lori: (_sarcastically_) Oh, God! It looks like all these machines are taken.

Bobby: (_sarcastically_) Oh, drat! And me with all my soiled underthings.

(_Bobby quickly jumps to the side and Lori shoots the two troopers down really fast. Bobby smiles at her but then gets serious_.)

Bobby: If anyone asks, I shot him. Got that? You were crying in the corner.

(_An Imperial walker approaches them. Bobby backs up and puts his hands up_.)

Bobby: Oh, great.

(_The tip hatch opens and Ronnie Anne sticks her head out_.)

Ronnie Anne: (_smugly_) Hey, guys!

Bobby: (_relieved_) Ronnie!

Ronnie Anne: I just killed, like, fifty stormtroopers with this.

Bobby: Wow, that thing is really cool.

Ronnie Anne: Yeah it is! You wanna step aside so I can blast that door open?

Bobby: Sure thing! (_realizes something_) No, wait! I got a better idea!

(_In the throne room on the Death Star, Lincoln and Lola are engaged in a one-on-one duel getting more vicious every second. Lucy watches them with anticipation, waiting for Lincoln to be overcome by his aggression. Lincoln is much stronger than before and holds his own better against Lola. After slashing their sabers around at each other for a few moments. Lincoln suddenly kicks Lola's side and shoves her down the stairs. She yells out before landing at the bottom and stands back up again_.)

Lucy: Good. Use your aggressive feelings, boy. Let the hate flow through you.

(_Lincoln is filled with rage at first but then relaxes and turns his saber off. Lola slowly walks back up the stairs_.)

Lola: You have been taught well, brother.

Lincoln: I will not fight you, Lola.

Lola: (_groans_) You're so stupid to lower your defenses.

(_She attacks him again, forcing him to turn on his saber again. They clash even more violently with Lola still trying to provoke him. After another round with Lola on the offensive and Lincoln on the defensive, Lincoln suddenly jumps up and leaps back, landing on the catwalk overhead on the side of the room_.)

Lincoln: (_pleadingly_) Your thoughts betray you, my sister. I can feel the conflict in you.

Lola: (_aggravated_) There is no conflict, Lincoln. Now quit being a brat and turn to the back side of the Force!

Lincoln: (_confused_) The what?

Lola: Uh, the dark side! Turn to the dark side. (_sheepishly_) Sorry, long day.

Lincoln: You couldn't bring yourself to kill me before, and I don't believe you will now.

Lola: If you will not fight, then you will meet your destiny.

(_Lola throws her lightsaber up at him and it cuts through the supports holding the catwalk before returning to her hand. The catwalk sparks and falls down and Lincoln tumbles out of sight under the throne's platform_.)

Lola: (_shocked_) Oh, my God! Are you okay? Oh, my God! I meant to hit you in the shoulder, and that whole thing just fell! (_to Lucy_) Did you see that?

Lucy: What?

Lola: That whole thing just fell.

Lucy: How?

Lola: I don't know. He was up there like, "I can't do this," I threw the thing, and I just meant to hit him in the arm, and then the whole thing fell.

Lucy: Well, that's good, right? We want him hurt.

Lola: Are you using your brain? We're lucky if we come out of this without a lawsuit.

(_Outside the Death Star, the Rebel and Imperial armadas continue to blast away at each other. Ships on both sides, big and small, go up in flames. The Millennium Falcon and a few Rebel fighters fly around the big ships taking out any TIE fighters in their way_.)

Clyde: Watch out! Squad at .06.

Rusty: I'm on it, Gold Leader.

(_He shoots down some more fighters_.)

Girl Jordan: Good shot.

(_Clyde looks at the Death Star and gets more desperate_.)

Clyde: Come on, Bobby, old buddy. Don't let us down.


	13. Chapter 12: The Shield Goes Down

**Another chapter on the same day! I just feel the need to wrap this up soon.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Star Wars or The Loud House.**

**Chapter 12: The Shield Goes Down**

(_In the bunker of the shield generator. The controllers are back in their stations and the commander and his troops patrol the area as they all take shelter from the battle outside. On the main viewscreen, a man in an Imperial walker pilot uniform can be seen. His face is somewhat covered up by his hand holding a radio up to his mouth_.)

Pilot: It's over, Commander. The Rebels and Ewoks have been defeated are retreating into the woods. We need reinforcements to continue the pursuit.

Commander: Send three squads to help. Open the back door.

Controller: Yes, sir.

(_The door to the bunker opens and the commander and his Imperial troops rush out. They get out in the clearing and see no signs of life. They are confused for a second until dozens of Ewoks along with the Rebel squad appear all around them from the bushes and on top of the bunker. The walker pilot turns out to be Bobby and he, Ronnie Anne, Lori, Leni, Lisa, Carol, Becky, Wicket and everyone else laugh at the shocked Imperials_.)

Bobby: (_smirks_) Now who's the one who's been trapped!? (_to Ronnie Anne_) You know the drill, Nie Nie. Hold 'em here while we set the explosives.

Ronnie Anne: (_smiles_) My pleasure.

(_As Bobby, Lori, Carol and a few others run into the bunker with the explosives, Ronnie Anne and the Ewoks point their weapons at their prisoners_.)

Ronnie Anne: (_aggressive_) Alright, you bums, you got no choice but to do as we say, so start punching one another for our entertainment! It's fight club time!

Commander: (_irritated_) We don't answer to scum like you!

(_Ronnie Anne shoots at his feet. He helps and hides behind his troops_.)

Ronnie Anne: You wanna repeat that!? You've got an incredible voice, but it ain't gonna save your butt now! Now quit being lame and start getting physical!

(_The Ewoks and other Rebels drew their weapons on the Imperials more. They hesitantly put down their own weapons and started fistfighting with their captors cheering and shouting at them_.)

* * *

(_In the throne room, under the large platform, Lola walks slowly in the dark area searching for Lincoln, her lightsaber at the ready_.)

Lola: You can't hide forever, Lincoln.

(_She hears his voice in the shadows_.)

Lincoln: I will not fight you.

Lola: You know giving yourself to the dark side is the only way to save your friends. Your feelings betray you. Your feelings for them are strong. Especially for… your other sister… (_menacingly_) So… you have another sister. And now your feelings have betrayed her, too. Luna was wise to hide her from me as well as you. But now his failure is complete. So, how about this: If you don't turn to the dark side, we'll see if she will!

Lincoln: (_confident_) Ha! You think that'll get to me? You'll never get a hold of her! Face it, you can't make me reach my breaking point!

Lola: Well, alright. If I can't get you to fight me, I guess that's no problem. I can always get Grant Palmer, Colin Dean or Tex Hammond to fight me. I mean, those losers will do whatever people tell them to do.

(_Lincoln starts to tense up_.)

Lola: They can't think for themselves and make their own choices. Sure, one might argue that they're still "child actors" and don't quite fully know how to live like an actor yet, keep in mind that two of them hit puberty and pretty much became too old to play child characters anymore. Can't really call them "child actors", can we? Also can't call them "good" child actors either.

(_Lincoln grips his lightsaber handle in his fist and gets filled with rage_.)

Lola: They might be growing up, but they still don't know the pitfalls of an actor's life. Yeah, I think it's safe to say they'll end up as talentless sellouts wildly frowned upon by society. They should just give up their dreams right now before it's too late.

(_Lincoln has had enough. He ignites his saber once more and lunges out of the darkness at Lola_.)

Lincoln: SHUT UP!

(_They engage in combat once again and sparks fly as they clash sabers. Lincoln is now on the offensive and aggressively attacks his sister like never before and forces her back away from the throne room and onto the bridge leading to the elevator above the massive shaft. Lincoln's rage causes him to constantly strike at Lola again and again. The Sith Lord can barely hold her own against her brother. She is knocked backward against the railing on the bridge and Lincoln keeps swinging at her. Lola struggles to block his blows until she no longer can. Lincoln slashes her right hand off and disarms her. She groans in pain as her hand and lightsaber fall off the bridge_.)

Lola: (_wearily_) Ohhh… Now I know how you feel… You know a good hand guy, right?

(_Lincoln pants deeply and points his saber up to Lola's throat. The rage is still in his eyes. Empress Lucy walls down the stairs and approaches them_.)

Lucy: (_smiles_) Good. Your hate has made you powerful. Now, fulfill your destiny and take your sister's place at my side!

Lola: Okay, can we at least put together a press release that says I'm resigning of my own to pursue other evil projects?

(_Lincoln's anger turns to shock and regret. He looks at Lola's handless arm and them at his own mechanical arm. He realizes how he's become like her. He then manages to settle down and make his decision. He steps back from Lola, throws his lightsaber aside, and faces Lucy with a calm but very serious tone of voice_.)

Lincoln: Never! I'll never turn to the dark side. You've failed, Your Highness. I am a Jedi, like my sister before me.

(_Lucy's glee turns to disappointment_.)

Lucy: (_frowning_) Sigh. So be it… Jedi.

* * *

(_In the bunker, Bobby and the others had finished planting charges all over the interior and run out as fast as they can_.)

Bobby: Move! Move!

Lori: Let's literally blow this joint!

(_They all take cover behind the trees and bushes. The bunker then explodes from the inside and. The ginormous satellite dish generating the shield around the Death Star goes up in flames and collapses. Everyone come out of cover and cheers_.)

Leni: Is that it? Did we win?

Lisa: Our task here is completed, yes. Now we wait for our comrades up in space to execute the prime objective.

Wicket: Well done, my new friends. But our work here is not yet finished.

Lori: What do you mean?

Wicket: That massive explosion will surely start a forest fire. We must contain it.

Ronnie Anne: Oh, yeah. We didn't think about that when we planned to blow up the generator.

Bobby: (_sighs_) Alright. Thought we'd finally take a break now, but the preservation of nature is important. Let's get to it.

* * *

(_Up in space, the battle continues with both sides taking massive casualties. That is until they finally get a reading on the shield. Admiral Luan informs the others_.)

Luan: The shield is down! Commence attack on the Death Star's main reactor!

(_The Rebels all express relief. Clyde steers the Millennium Falcon in the station's direction_.)

Clyde: We're on our way. Red Group, Gold Group, all fighters follow me. (_to Carl, laughing_) Told you they'd do it!

Carl: The shield may be down, but they've gone into glitter-ball mode.

(_The Death Star now appears as a disco ball and a disco version of the Star Wars theme plays. The Falcon, followed by Girl Jordan, Stella, Sid, Liam, Zach and Rusty in their fighters, fly toward the armored battle station ready to destroy it_.)

**And the next chapter is the last! We're in the endgame now!**


	14. Chapter 13: A Darksider's Redemption

**Okay, people, it's the homestretch now. Thanks for sticking with this 'til the end.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Star Wars or The Loud House.**

**Chapter 13: A Darksider's Redemption**

(_Empress Lucy approaches Lincoln at the bottom of the stairs. Lincoln stands still as faces her. Lola remains lying down holding her severed arm behind him_.)

Lucy: If you will not be turned, you will be destroyed.

Lincoln: (_smugly_) Oh, yeah? You and what lightning hands?

Lola: Oh, now you've done it.

(_Lucy raises her hands and bolts of blue electricity shoot from her fingers at Lincoln. He is taken off guard and tries to deflect them with the Force, but it proves to be too much for him and falls to the ground. Lola struggles to her feet and stands next to Lucy_.)

Lucy: Only now do you understand. The dark side is the only way you can truly feel powerful in this universe. Your feeble are no match for its power. You will now pay the price for your lack of vision. Now, young Loudwalker, you will die.

(_She continues to zap him with an unamused expression on her face. Lincoln rolls around on the floor in shouting in agony. He weakly looks up at Lola_.)

Lincoln: Sister… please! Help… me…

Lola: (_surprised_) Did you say "please"!? You have such nice manners! I'm so delighted your Uncle Lynn and Aunt Rita took the time to teach you such nice manners! You know what? You're such a good brother. I can't just let you perish. I guess I am a good guy, after all! (_to the audience_) That's the power of "please", kids!

(_Lola musters up any strength she had left and grabs Lucy from behind. She picks her up lifts her above her head. Lucy's lightning sparks out of control and strikes Lola instead of Lincoln. Lucy struggles to break free as Lola carries her over to the edge of the bridge. Lincoln starts to recover and watches as Lola tosses Lucy over the edge and into the bottomless shaft. Empress Lucy lets out in a surprisingly emotionless scream as she helplessly plummets down the shaft until she disappears from sight. A rush of air shoots up from the shaft and knocks Lola back. Then all is still. Lincoln crawls to her side and pulls her away from the edge. They lay still for a moment as they are too weak to stand up_.)

* * *

(_Outside, the Millenium Falcon races across the surface of the Death Star followed by Rebel fighters. Several TIE fighters pursue them. They avoid getting hit by the mounted laser guns on the surface and find a giant hole in an unfinished part of the superstructure._)

Girl Jordan: We're going in.

Clyde: Here goes nothing.

(_Girl Jordan maneuvers her X-wing through the hole. Clyde follows close behind her with Stella and Sid behind him. Liam, Rusty and Zach remain patrolling the surface to cover them. They blow up some enemy fighters in the area but a few manage to move in through the hole after the Rebels. The ships move through the narrow shafts of metallic pipes and beams_.)

Clyde: Lock onto the strongest power source. It should be the power generator.

Girl Jordan: Form up and stay alert. We could run out of space real fast.

Carl: You think they'd learn by now to be more careful about keeping any holes in their Death Stars! (_chuckles_) Imperial idiotas!

(_Suddenly Lucy's dead body comes out of nowhere and hit the Falcon's windshield. Clyde and Carl yelp in alarm. Clyde then turns on the windshield wipers and got the body off_.)

Clyde: That was very unexpected.

Carl: We're gonna need a long vacation after this.

(_The TIE fighters behind them catch up and start shooting. Stella and Sid move their ships to avoid being hit_.)

Stella: Guys, we've got some unwelcome guests!

Clyde: Stella, Sid, head back to the surface. See if you can get some of those TIE fighters to follow you.

Sid: Copy, Gold Leader. Blow this thing for us, would ya?

(_Stella and Sid peel off down a separate shaft. Most of the Imperial fighters chase after them. Two remaining TIE interceptors continue to follow the Falcon and X-wing. Outside, the battle rages on. Admiral Luan has her ship and the other cruisers approach the Executor._)

Luan: We gotta give the fighters more time. Concentrate all fire on that Super Star Destroyer.

(_The cruisers open fire against the Executor. More Rebel fighters fly in close to the command bridge where General Sue and Admiral Chandler look concerned about the attack_.)

Sue: We've lost our bridge deflector shield!

Chandler: Intensify the forward batteries! Nothing gets through!

(_The Rebel fighters fly directly towards the bridge. They get hit by the mounted laser turrets. One of them spirals out of control towards the bridge_.)

Chandler: Intensify forward firepower!

Sue: It's too late!

(_The general and admiral jump down into the den below the walkway as the Rebel fighter crashes into the bridge. The command bridge then explodes and the Executor starts to go down. The Rebels shout in victory as the Imperial flagship smashes into the Death Star and goes up in flames. Luan and Benny hug each other while cheering_.)

Benny: This'll be our fleet's greatest victory!

Luan: (_laughs_) Yep! We sure won't "frigate" about this!

* * *

(_Inside the station, officers, engineers and troopers run around trying to contain the situation. In the midst of the chaos, Lincoln tries to carry Lola's weakened body into a docking bay towards an Imperial shuttle. Lincoln puts her down and rests for a moment. Lola reaches up at him and pulls him closer._)

Lola: Lincoln… get this helmet off of me.

Lincoln: (_wearily_) But, you'll die.

Lola: Nothing can stop that now. Just for once… let me look at you with my own eyes.

(_Lincoln takes a deep breath and slowly removes the helmet from her head. He sees her blond curly hair attached to it._)

Lincoln: (_baffled_) Wow. I did not know your hair was fake.

Lola: Of course it is. I was heavily scarred in battle when I started wearing the helmet and mask. The hair was supposed to make me look beautiful. But that doesn't matter now. Just let me see you, sister to brother.

(_Lincoln then puts the helmet down and takes the mask off, revealing Lola's true face. She has a bald, gray head with large scars and tired eyes. She smiles weakly at him. He smiles back at his sister._)

Lola: Now… go, my brother. Leave me…

Lincoln: No. You're coming with you. I won't leave you. I've got to save you.

Lola: You already have, Linky. You were right about me. Tell our sister… you were right.

Lincoln: I won't leave you, Lola.

Lola: I know… See ya…

(_She lays her head back and closes her eyes. Lola Loudwalker dies. Lincoln bows his head in sadness for a moment before standing up. He looks around and sees Imperials still running around_.)

Lincoln: (_faking disturbance_) Oh, no! She's dead because of what the Empress did a while ago!

(_No one seems to notice him_.)

Lincoln: I better just take the body. Just 'cause.

(_He drags the body into the shuttle and closes the boarding ramp_.)

* * *

(_The Falcon and X-wing fly out of the long shaft maze and enter the massive area holding the main power generator. The two TIE interceptors follow them in_.)

Girl Jordan: There it is!

Clyde: Alright, Girl Jordan, for the power regulator on the north tower.

Girl Jordan: Copy, Gold Leader. I'm already on my way out.

(_She head to the top of the huge reactor and fires proton torpedoes at the power regulator on her side, blowing it up. She quickly turns around and shoots down one of the fighters that came at her. Then she accelerates through the shaft that leads back to the surface_.)

Clyde: Do it, Carl!

(_Carl uses the Falcon's guns to hit the other power regulator. It explodes and the entire power generator starts to go up in a chain of explosions. Clyde immediately turns the ship around and increases the thrusters_.)

Clyde: Time to get outta here!

(_They race past the remaining fighter and back into the shaft. The generator collapses and the whole area is set ablaze. The fire follows the ships through the tunnel. Outside, Stella and Sid exit through the hole with their Imperial pursuers close behind. Once their out, Rusty, Liam and Zach shoot them down and they all fly away from the station and back to the cruisers. Luan sees that the generator has been destroyed and speaks to the other cruisers_.)

Luan: Move the fleet away from the Death Star!

(_All Rebel ships move toward the moon. In the docking bay, Lincoln flies the shuttle out. Commanders Hank and Hawk run into the bay and see him take off._)

Hank: Hey! Wait!

Hawk: That's our ride!

Hank: Nice going, moron! Now we got no ship! You shoulda been fired a long time ago!

Hawk: You were in charge of the shuttle! You're the one who shoulda been fired! You were always a lousy commander!

(_As they start fighting, the docking bay collapses on them and the entire section of the station is blown away. Lincoln flies the shuttle back to Endor_.)

(_Back inside the shaft, the Falcon speeds through to the exit. The TIE fighter chasing it gets caught in the fire and blows up. In the Falcon's cockpit, Carl grabs onto Clyde tightly._)

Carl: (_frightened_) Don't let us get blown up, boss! I'm too young and awesome to die!

Clyde: (_nervous_) Almost… there…

(_Just when it seems like they won't make it, they blast right out of the hole and soar safely away_.)

Clyde and Carl (_relieved_) YEAH!

(_They high-five each other and Carl hugs Clyde_.)

Carl: General Clyde, you're my hero!

(_Clyde smiles and flies the Millenium Falcon towards the moon with the rest of the fleet. Behind them, the Death Star finally erupts in a massive supernova and is obliviated_.)

* * *

(_Down on the moon, in the forest, the Rebels and Ewoks has finished putting out the fire from the shield generator explosion and look up to see the Empire's ultimate weapon explode completely. They all cheer at their victory_.)

Leni: Yay! They did it!

Lisa: Victory is achieved!

Ronnie Anne: You think twice before trying to take over the galaxy now!

(_Bobby tends to Lori's wound as they look up in the sky. They smile with relief until Bobby turns to Lori, concerned_.)

Bobby: I hope Lincoln wasn't on that thing when it blew.

Lori: (_smiles_) He wasn't. I can feel it.

Bobby: (_confused_) How can you do that? You have the Force too?

Lori: You bet I do.

Bobby: (_chuckles_) And why is that? (_sarcastically_) You related to him or something?

Lori: (_giggles_) Of course! He's literally my brother!

Bobby: (_stunned_) Wait, what!?

(_Lori just laughs and kisses him. Then Wicket comes up to them_.)

Wicket: (_excited_) Hey, guys! We got a "Victory Over Evil People" party tonight in the village! You oughta come!

Lori: We'll be there!

(_Wicket runs off. Bobby turns to Lori_.)

Bobby: (_smirks_) Well, I guess I'll pick you up at 7:00 for the big celebration. Just be sure to tell me how Linc's your brother, 'cause that is insane!

Lori: (_laughs_) Okay, see ya at 7:00.

* * *

(_At nightime, Lincoln gently sets a torch on a pile of logs where Lola's body lies. He steps back and watches the remains of his sister burn on the funeral pyre. It is a bittersweet sight for him. He is sad that she is gone, but very happy that is forever free of the dark side and one with the Force_.)

(_In the sky above, ships zoom above the forest setting off fireworks. In the Ewok village in the trees and on the ground, a huge party commences. Rebels and Ewoks alike dance around. Some Ewoks bang on Imperial helmets like drums. Lori is back in her animal skin dress. Rebels from the fleet arrive to take part in the celebration. Clyde runs up to Bobby and hugs him. Luan gets acquainted with the Ewoks and tells them jokes_.)

Luan: An Ewok strolls into a bar and says to the bartender, "I'll have a juice and… a soda." The bartender says, "Sure thing, but why the little pause?" The Ewok responds, "Dunno, I've had them all my life!"

(_Lincoln then arrives and is hugged by Lori and then the others. He greets his friends and fellow Rebel pilots. Then he steps aside for a moment as everyone continues dancing and partying. He and looks out into the shadows of the village and smiles. Before him are the spirits of Luna, Lana and Lola, who now appears as a pretty girl with real hair and wearing a Jedi robe_.)

Lincoln: (_smiles_) Looking good, sis!

Lola: (_smiles_) Thanks, bro! Being one with the Force has given me back my beauty! It's the best dang feeling ever!

Lincoln: It sure is.

(_He turns around and goes back to his friends. The three Jedi spirits look on as Lincoln, Lori, Bobby, Ronnie Anne, Leni, Lisa, Clyde and all the other good guys rejoice in the victory over the Galactic Empire and the liberation of the galaxy_.)


	15. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Star Wars or The Loud House.**

Lincoln: The end.

(_The power comes back on and everyone is relieved_.)

Lincoln: And that's the final chapter in the Star Wars saga.

Rita: Weren't there prequels and sequels?

Lincoln: Yeah, but that can be a job for another fanfiction writer and maybe another cartoon cast. I think we've done our part.

Luna: Well, little dude, that was an amazing trilogy of stories. It was nothing but a good time!

Leni: Yeah! Such a nice series about aliens and robots and laser swords and nice people fighting mean people!

Lola: As much as I liked the leader of the Empire as a villain, I thought is was really nice how she saved her brother and turned good at the end. (_hugs Lincoln_) Kinda reminds me of you and me, Lincoln.

Lori: Yeah, and I liked how the princess turned out to be the hero's other sister. (_hugs Lincoln_) Reminds me of you and me as well, Linky.

Lucy: The Empress may still be my favorite, but I'm glad she was defeated in the end.

Lana: I liked it as well. Too bad the Jedi master on the swamp planet died early on. At least her spirit appeared at the end.

Lynn: It was good. But I'm really bummed out that the bounty hunter was disposed of in such a pathetic way. They really screwed that up!

Lisa: A very impressive saga of epic science fiction, indeed. But now we must once again endure the wrath of Luan joking mediocrity.

(_Everyone groans and waits for Luan to begin_.)

Luan: Actually, I don't think I'll make any Star Wars puns this time. I did it before because I didn't have a favorite character. But now I do. I really liked that joking Admiral. She was a remarkable addition for the last installment!

(_Everyone is relieved that she won't make any jokes_.)

Lynn Sr: (_to Lincoln_) It was a good conclusion, son. But I have just one question. Do you have anything against Grant Palmer, Colin Dean and Tex Hammond?

Lincoln: Oh, no. I really like them a lot. I just believe that the hero would've also thought they were great actors as well so it was necessary to have them insulted to get the hero riled up.

Lynn Sr: Well, okay. That makes sense. I guess we're all entitled to our own opinions. For instance, I think Brian Stepanek is an amazing actor.

Rita: I think he is too. But if I had to choose a favorite actor or actress, I'd go with Jill Talley.

Lori: Well, my choice for a great actress is literally none other than Catherine Taber, herself!

Leni: I really love Liliana Mumy! She's, like, totes adorable and lovable!

Luna: I say if there's any performer who's totally rockin' and talented, it's Nika Futterman!

Luan: Well, my favorite is Cristina Pucelli. She's always hilarious!

Lynn: Please, if there's one actress who really hits it out of the park, it's gotta be Jessica DiCicco!

Lucy: I have to agree with Lynn. Jessica is simply spectacular.

Lana: If you ask me, the one actress who outshines everyone else is the one and only Grey Griffin!

Lola: Oh, yeah! Grey is marvelous in everything she's in! I'm glad Lana and I share that opinion.

Lily: Poo Poo!

Lana: Even Lily agrees!

Lisa: From my perspective, the one performer who is superior to all others is the individual known as Lara Jill Miller.

Lincoln: Well, it seems we all have our favorites. Which is a good thing since it means we all can enjoy different things. And it doesn't matter who we like because I think, and I hope, that ultimately, people will just remember the laughter.

**THE END**

**Yeah, even more inside jokes at the end there. LOL. Anyway, that's the whole Star Wars original trilogy re-enacted with Loud House characters and based on the Family Guy episodes. Thanks for reading and I'll be back with more recasts whenever I can. This is Matthiamore signing off for now. See you all next time!**


End file.
